The Good, The Bad and The Not Included
by Emi.x
Summary: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side; but what side is the good? What side is the bad? Or would it be best to be not included? SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.

**Authors Note:** don't moan... yes it is another story :). ./item_main_?s_ref=190447&fav_colour=1904478970&s_group=0 Tenten's shoes. [In love with them.] .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=20552&storeId=12552&categoryId=154902&parent_category_rn=88619&productId=1173222&langId=-1 Hinata's top.

Sorry if you don't like the good guys and the bad guys, but no flaming. I also like loads of the bad guys, but if I had them all good, it would have been hard work. Sorrrryyyy.

**Tenten POV:**

"Tenten!" Someone shook me.

"Hmmm... nyaa... what's up?" I mumbled, sitting.

"We have school," Hinata smiled at me, and I frowned.

"And here was hoping that that was one terrible nightmare," I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Your not alone..." Hinata whispered. "I made some pancakes. They are on the breakfast bar."

"Thanks," I smiled, finally finding the strength to stand.

"It all happened so quick, didn't it," Hinata said, as we walked down the stairs.

"Don't think its your fault," I told her, turning and gripping her shoulders.

"But... if..." Hinata said.

"I don't want too hear it. My parents thought of you as a daughter. They were glad they could help... even if it was like that..." I smiled. "It may only be us now, but we can do it. Your cousin did, so so can we!"

She nodded meekly. No matter what she may think, I will never blame any of that on her. It's just us now, there was no point in letting them sacrifices go too waste on petty matters. We had to stick together and make this work. It was all for one and one for all.

I sat down on the stool by the pancakes, and took a few. I placed them on my plate and covered them in sugar and syrup.

"What time does school start?" I asked, shovelling the pancakes into my mouth.

"Eight forty-five," Hinata laughed.

She dragged her finger down her chin, smiling. I laughed, and wiped away the trickling syrup.

I pushed the now empty plate away from me.

"I had best hurry then. We have half an hour till we need to leave?" I asked. Hinata nodded. "Can I drive?"

"I am going to regret this... but yes..." Hinata replied. I laughed, and stood up, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

"I hope they don't have a uniform," I sighed, looking down at my outfit. I had on a red pocket dress, that went above mid thigh on, with a purple short sleeved top underneath. I had also slipped on some purple tights. I had on a pair of babycham robot appliqué lace-ups. I had slipped through some purple laces to make sure they matched.

"Me too..." Hinata mumbled. She had on a cream bubble hemmed tunic, and dark blue denim jeans with white pumps.

"Ahh well, who cares?" I smiled, and pulled the car to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Hinata asked me. "School is still a ten minutes away, in a car."

"A walk in the morning is good for you!" I smiled. "We left in plenty of time."

"It's a twenty minute walk, and you hate mornings... the last thing you want is too walk," Hinata said, getting out of the car.

"New school, new attitude," I said.

"We ran out of gas, didn't we," Hinata sighed.

"Indeed we did," I laughed nervously.

"Tenten, what have I told you about filling the tank up!" Hinata shook her head, and I laughed.

"I never learn, do I?" I smirked, and she laughed.

"Well, you can fill it up later!" Hinata told me, and I nodded. It was common for this too happen anyway. I was used to it.

"Hey, you!" Someone called from behind us. I spun around and faced them. "I haven't seen you two around before, so you must be 'the new kids'."

"What if we are?" I growled. I didn't like the look of the one speaking too us. She had red hair, shoulder length and thick rimmed black glasses. Normally I would have though her a geek, but the black leather boots that went to mid thigh, and the almost non-existent shorts, I figured she wasn't. She also had a tight white top on, see-through at that, I could see the bra through it, not that that was hard; it was red.

"It's always best too get to the new kids, before the other group," Said someone from behind us again. I spun around, this time it was a blonde girl. She had sparkling blue eyes, and long blonde hair, pulled up into a pony tail, a side fringe falling over her eye. She had a tight purple, halter neck top and a short purple skirt.

"And why would that be?" I asked, smirking.

"To get them onside," She smirked also.

"Onside in what?" Hinata asked, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

"In the fights. There is only two groups in this school, but they need members, and we want too deprive them of that," She said. "Now you have two choices, join willingly, or join by force. Which one is it going to be?"

"I don't think it will be either," I stated, and started too walk, but the blonde moved into my way. Hinata stayed where she was. "Move it!"

She pushed my back slightly, and I let her.

"I guess it will be the hard way," The blonde smiled, drawing a gun. Hinata gasped slightly, while I smirked.

I charged forward, and grabbed her wrist, twisting it around, forcing her to drop the gun. I kicked the gun to Hinata who picked it up, and aimed it at the red head.

I held the blonde with her arm twisted behind her back, ready to break it at any moment.

The red head pulled out a gun, and levelled it at my head, while Hinata nervously shot into the air before aiming back at the red head.

I threw the blonde forward, and dropped onto my hands as the red head shot. I spun on my hands, and swept the legs from under the blonde, and jumped up, while she landed on her face. I looked over to Hinata who had the red head on the floor.

"See you around," I spat at them, before grabbing the guns. "We'll be taking these."

I smiled, and ran ahead with Hinata.

"What are you going to do with the guns?" She asked me, when out of ear shot.

"Dispose of them," I smiled.

* * *

"Right, this is your time table, and diary. You are in tutor 13.6," The receptionist told me with a smile.

I nodded, and glanced briefly at the paper.

"You are in the same tutor, and for half of your lessons, but don't worry, you will make friends quick. The school is small, so you shouldn't be alone for too long. The students are always eager too make friends with the new students," Me and Hinata glanced at each other when she said that. "Right, your tutor is Miss Yuhi, in room 11. I expect you know to report too you tutor first when there is a problem. They are there for you too share your concerns with. When you go into the class, the teacher will assign you a 'buddy', who will show you around the school."

We nodded.

"Now off you go, before you are late," She dismissed us, and we left.

"I hope that doesn't mean more fights," Hinata whispered too me as we walked through the crowded schools. Most of the students were in uniform, but it turned out we were right not too wear uniforms. Only years seven too eleven were required to do so, as 'six form' students, as they called us, we were not required to wear it.

"I know," I answered, glancing at the door numbers. "This is the one?"

Hinata nodded, and I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came the reply. We opened the door, and walked into the room. It was empty save the teacher sat at the desk at the front of the room. She had long black hair, with a slight curl too it. Her eyes were a red colour, contact lenses I guessed, and she was average height. She wore a red and white dress, with sensible shoes. "Ahh, you must be the new girls!"

We nodded.

"I could tell straight away. With such a small school, you learn names quickly, and know the faces of everyone, even if you can't place a name too it. And not just that, no one else would turn up too tutor before the second bell," She smiled warmly at us. "Right, the buddy I am too assign you too will be in most of your classes, but if you don't seem to get on, then you can either find me, or... just do whatever really. This is merely for you convenience."

I nodded, and Miss Yuhi turned to her laptop, and begun typing.

"Tenten, it seems that there is a few people that match you time table, give me and number, one to six," She smiled at me.

"Five," I said, not really caring. I planned to ditch them, whoever they were.

"Karin," Miss Yuhi told me. "Hinata, you also have a few choices, but the best match appears too be Ino. Now you two, if you wait here, the class will be in soon, and I can assign you a seat."

We nodded, and stood there while the teacher typed away on the computer.

A few minutes later, the bell went, and the class filed in one by one.

"It seems you two will have to be separated," She whispered to us. We nodded again.

"Right class!" She yelled at them, when they had all arrived. "As you know, we have new students in the class. This is Hinata, and Tenten. Karin, if you wouldn't mind, you are to be Tenten's 'buddy'. Ino, you are to be Hinata's. Can you stand up, so they know who you are?"

The blonde and red head from earlier stood up, smirking at us. I glared back, while Hinata seemed slightly worried.

"Right, now, Tenten, if you could take the empty seat between Neji and Sasuke..." I looked at her blankly. "Neji, Sasuke, wave." They did so, and I made my way between them, dumping my stuff on the chair.

"Hinata, could you sit between Temari and Lee please?" I saw Hinata nod, and take the last remaining chair.

I reached into my bag and grabbed my iPod, slipping the headphones into my ears.

After a song, I felt a tug on my right ear piece.

I glared at the boy who pulled on it.

"Your Neji?" I asked, as he pulled the ear piece out. He had long brown hair, pulled loosely into a pony tail at the ends. He had eyes like Hinata's, and I recognised him instantly. He was her cousin. Not that I would let on I knew.

"I am," He smirked. "And I heard what happened between you and my friends."

"So, I take it your in their group then?" I asked. He nodded.

"And we want you, and your friend, in our group. You put up a good fight," Neji smirked, and I frowned.

"And what happens when I say no?" I asked.

"Nothing, you will agree eventually," Neji smirked once again knowingly. I frowned again.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Just trust me," He said.

"Well trust me, I won't be saying yes any time soon," I smirked. The bell rang before he had a chance to reply, and I jumped from my seat. I noticed Karin, the girl from this morning, follow suite by meeting me at the door.

"Have a nice chat with Neji?" She asked me when the corridors seemed to be less crowded. I had no idea where I was going, so I followed her.

"It seems so," She smirked. "so, are you on our side yet?"

"No and never will be!" I hissed. We were near the door we needed, and I darted inside.

* * *

By lunch time I had had enough.

"Go away... just leave," I growled at her, turning on her.

"But I am your buddy," She smirked, I frowned at her.

"And if I wish I can just require that you no longer help me," I smiled. "And that is what I am going too do."

"Well, I refuse," She smiled this time. "I will just follow you till you become a member, and then, you will hang around with us anyway."

"Your mind..." I sighed. "Is a load of crap."

With that, though I knew it made little sense, I ran.

Straight into the blonde.

"Ohh, look who it is!" She smiled, her voice sickly sweet. "How nice too see you!"

I glared at her and stood up.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked, as I pushed past her.

"Somewhere your not," I growled. Before I could walk past her, she punched me in the stomach. I coughed, and leant forward.

"No need to be like that, we are all friends here," She laughed. "That was just revenge. Now we are even."

She smiled, and walked off, just as Karin arrived.

I stood up, and walked away, but she barred my way.

"Nu-uh-uh!" She tutted.

"Move it!" I growled. The corridors were empty, those in school moving to the lunch hall.

"Now, now," She smiled. I was fed up of her falseness. "I am you 'friend', and as I friend, I think it is my duty too tell you when you are going the wrong way."

"No, I am going the right way," I smiled back, and barged past her, but she grabbed my arm. "Sorry, I'm not interested in women."

"Neither am I, so I have found something we have in common!" She said with false enthusiasm.

"Piss off!" I yelled at her.

"She who angers you, conquers you," She chirped, stepping in front of me, and releasing my arm. I brought my threw my now free fist forward, driving it into her stomach.

"And I think that is bullshit," I chirped, falsely happy, before walking off. She ran in front of me, once again. "You don't know when too give up do you!"

She said nothing, but ran at me, shoving me into a nearby wall. She raised her arm against my neck.

"Listen, and listen good," She growled. "I am a patient girl, but that patience is running dry. You will join us, and you will do so soon!"

I said nothing, so she put more pressure on my throat, cutting off the air supply.

"Is that clear!" She yelled at me.

I said nothing, partly due to being unable too, but instead spat in her face.

She let go of my neck in favour of wiping of the goblet of spit on her face. I took a deep breath.

"Is that clear?" I laughed, trying to catch my breath.

"Bitch!" She hissed, clawing at my face with her fake nails.

I felt the skin rip. I elbowed her in the face before she could swipe again.

Blood poured from her nose, and she recoiled.

"This isn't over!" came the muffled reply, as she ran off, probably looking for the girls toilets.

I raised my hands, and ran them along the marks on my face. There were three cuts, stretching from under my right across to my lip, each one finishing a different point on my lip.

I could feel the wet blood on my finger. Not wanting too have to wonder looking for the toilets, I simply wiped my hand across my face, in a vain attempt to remove the blood.

I knew it wouldn't work, but I didn't care.

* * *

"You got into another fight!" Hinata exclaimed when she met me at the gates.

"She was asking for it!" I moaned. "Careful, that hurts!"

"Sorry, I will need to clean that when we get in," Hinata said, removing her hand away from the scratches.

"I can do it myself, I'm not a baby," I sulked, as we left the gate. "Any, I think she came out worse off, I broke her nose!"

"Tenten!" Hinata sighed. "So much for low profile, day one, and you already have..."

"Two enemy's," I was kind of proud of myself.

"Hey, you two!" Someone called. I sighed, and ignored it in favour of walking on. Hinata followed suit.

"You deaf or something!" Came the voice again.

"What do you want!" I cursed, turning to face the voice.

"Tenten and Hinata right," Said the blonde. It wasn't Ino, but instead what she would look like if she was a boy, and loved orange. He also had a brown haired boy beside him, a triangle shaped scar on each cheek.

"That's us," I sighed. I hated being new.

"I heard you turned down the other gang," He smiled. We nodded. "Wise choice. I also heard that you," He pointed at me, "Have been getting into a few fights with the two girls in the group."

"So what if I have?" I shrugged.

"Well, that makes you our best friends," He smirked. "Nice too meet you, I'm Naruto." He pointed to the person next to him. "This is Kiba."

I nodded at them, and Hinata whispered a quiet Hi.

"And by you two being our best friends, we want to be the first to offer you an invitation to join our group!" He smiled. He seemed sure we would accept.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I smiled. "We don't want to get involved in this."

I walked of, but once again the path was blocked.

"You don't understand. There are seven of them, by making enemy's with two of them, you are enemy's with all of them," The brunette named Kiba said. "And we are the only people who can help you."

"Maybe we don't need help," I replied. "We can look after ourself."

"You say that now, but you haven't met the rest of them," He sighed. "It's dangerous. They are dangerous. Honestly, we wouldn't ask you to get involved if we didn't think you were in danger."

"Well, maybe we were already in danger before we came here," I smirked.

"Then why don't you join us?" He asked.

"As we can look after ourselves," I repeated.

"Look, we will help where we can, but unless you help us we can't help you," He sighed, turning away.

"I said I don't want your help!" I growled.

"I don't care," He smirked. "If we see you in a fight with them, it becomes our business, they are our enemy's after all. Bear that in mind when you next fight. We will be more then happy to help."

I tightened my grip on his arm, noticing the momentary wince.

"I will say it again; we can look after ourselves," I let go. "It's dangerous to get involved with us. If you have any sense you will stay away."

"Well, it appears we don't," He smirked.

"We always help a damsel in distress," Naruto grinned.

"Well maybe we aren't in distress," I argued.

"Naruto, Kiba!" Another voice called. I spun around. It was the onyx eyed one I had to sit by in tutor. Sasuke.

"What's up teme?" The blonde yelled.

"Leave them alone," Sasuke replied. He was now standing in between me and the two boys. He turned to face me. "Sorry about them. They get carried away."

I nodded.

"It's OK," I said, smirking. He frowned slightly for the briefest second.

"However, the offer still stands," He said, turning and leaving with the others before we had a chance to reply.

I spun on my heel, and walked in the other direction, annoyed at having the pleasure of having the last word taken away from me.

"Tenten, you need to go too the gas station, and that is in the opposite direction. That's the way I am going," Hinata smiled.

I didn't reply directly too her sentence, but instead walked away mumbling a string of curses under my breath.

"Remember to pick up the container from the car on your way there," She laughed.

I nodded, and walked off, curses still coming out in threads from my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.

**Authors Note:** This story will be my break from work. The only form of non work I will be doing. Or so I think it should be... though I will read as well I bet... listen to music... msn... need I say anymore xD

**Tenten POV:**

"Tenten!" Hinata yelled running down the stairs.

"What!" I said, sitting up right. I was slouched on the breakfast bar, hair a mess, not quite awake.

"They're here!" Hinata whispered, trying to hide her raising panic. Her hair was wet, but she was fully dressed in a simple white summer dress, with a pale purple top underneath. I could also see some of the shorts she had on.

"Who!" I hissed. She looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Oh... shit!"

I jumped up, and thanked Kami I was dressed. I ran to the draw and grabbed a knife.

"I knew I should have brought a gun!" I growled as I pulled out the three sharpest ones. I was so glad I took archery classes when I was younger. "How many are there?"

"Three," Hinata murmured.

"Do you recognise them?" I asked, turning to face her, she shook her head. "Do they have white eyes?"

She shook her head, and I sighed.

"How do you know they are here?" I sighed, putting down the knives; she shrugged. "For all you know, they could be some goons from that gang. Either one. Remember, we have five enemies that we haven't met... well I have five enemies I haven't met yet... I swear it's a talent."

She just nodded, I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Look, we need to be logical, if we panic – if it is them – then have made it obvious. The best thing to do is act innocent," I sighed, and went to the window. "Hinata, it's them three boys from yesterday after school. You doughnut!"

"Oh..." I could see the panic leave her face, so I left it at that. I knew she was edgy, as was I when she first said it.

"Look, you answer the door, and I will go and get ready," I told her walking upstairs. "I need to change, when I jumped up, I got syrup on my top."

"Clutz," She laughed, and I ran up the stairs.

I threw on a denim skirt, and a large 'over sized' paint splash t-shirt and ran downstairs, slipping on my babychams.

As I ran down, I threw my hair into two buns, and swept my fringe to the side.

"What do you want?" I snapped when I walked into the room.

"To give you a lift." Came the blunt reply.

I turned and stared at him. It was the onyx eyed boy... well man... again. He was staring back. So I took this chance to seriously take in what he looked like. He had dark hair, with an unnatural blue tint too it, with bangs that framed his face. He was taller then me, and defiantly looked older then seventeen. And acted it.

Bored of staring, I turned to the other two and Hinata. The two boys were obviously flirting with her, while she stood there beat red, unsure what to do as they flattered her. I laughed.

"Why are you giving us a lift?" I asked, turning back to him. We were both stood in the doorway.

"As we have nothing better to do," He shrugged.

"Seriously." I said.

"As its the best way to make sure you don't into a fight," He said.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed. "Do you have nothing better to do!?"

"Obviously not," He replied. "Plus they insisted. Do you have any idea how annoying they can be? It's best to let them have their own way most of the time."

"You make them sound like spoilt three year olds," I laughed.

"They act like it," He smirked

"Well, lets go, before we are late," I shrugged, and walked out the door.

"No resistance?" He smirked, following me.

"Too early in the morning," I shrugged. "And plus, it's easier then letting Hinata know I still haven't filled up the car."

He unlocked the car, and jumped in the drivers seat. I jumped in the front passenger seat.

"That's stopped that argument," Sasuke smirked.

"Do you ever smile?" I asked him, and he frowned.

"Why do you ask?" He replied.

"As all I have ever seen you do is smirk," I shrugged.

"Well, that's because I like to smirk. Call it a trademark," He smirked, again.

"What ever," I laughed, leaning over him, and beeping on the horn. "Hurry up!"

The three of them came running out of the house.

"Hinata, your in the middle. Save me sitting next to dog breath!" Naruto laughed, and Hinata just nodded.

* * *

So far the first two periods had gone by in a blur. Everyone had kept their distance from us, and there was no sign of Karin.

"Tenten, right?" Someone said.

I nodded, and turned around. For once I didn't snap at them.

"What's up?" I asked. I was in a good mood for once, and I wanted it too stay that way.

"The names Kabuto," He smirked. I looked at him. He had silver hair tied in a pony tail at the name of his neck, and rimless glasses. He also had a firm build. "And I have a bone too pick with you."

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," I sighed, not caring what it was.

"Oh yes, you did this. Know Karin?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, it seems you broke her nose, and she is rather upset about that; and as her boyfriend, I think it is my duty to set the score straight."

He smirked.

"Please," I laughed. I got this a lot in my old school. "She can't beat me up, so she sends her lap dog. Pathetic. You going to beat me to a pulp?"

"Something like that. Count this beating as a warning. Next time, its death," He smirked again. I laughed, again.

"Lame," I sighed, and ran at him, throwing my leg up, aiming a kick for his head. He grabbed my leg, and twisted.

I used the twist to heave my other leg of the floor, hitting him square on the cheek, knocking his glasses off. He let go of my leg, and I jumped back.

He didn't bother to wait for me too attack first, and took the opportunity first. He ran at me, fists clenched, punch aimed for my face. I waited, before jumping back at the last second, grabbing his wrist as he brushed past me. Holding him there, I quickly raised my knee into his stomach, before letting him fall too the floor.

I stepped back again, I was never one to kick someone when they were down.

He jumped up, and charged at me, sending us both spiralling to the floor, him on top of me. He drew out a knife.

"Looks like this warning needs to be more... severe," He smirked, pinning me down. I struggled, and he lowered the knife, aimed for my gut. Quickly, I put as much of my strength as I could into rolling over, almost completely missing the attack; it ripped the top, and caught some of the skin.

I cursed under my breath, but didn't dwell on it, using his surprise to kick him off me.

I stood up, and so did he.

He ran at me again, knife aimed for my heart. I wasn't ready, and the best dodge I could muster was a spin, causing the knife to cut a straight line along my left arm.

Not wasting the dodge, I curled my hand into a fist, and using the speed, I punched him in the side of the face, followed by a kick.

Quickly I grabbed his hand that he held the knife in, and twisted, making his fingers release the weapon. When I had it in my hands, I spun his arm around, so I had it behind his back. I then thrust him into the wall, and backed away, knife in hand, ready for his next attack.

He turned on me and ran. I released the knife, and threw it at him, aiming to catch the material of his shirt by the neck. It hit, and he went flying back into the wall, the knife securing him there.

Overconfident the battle was over, I turned by back to him, and walked down the corridor.

I heard the whistle of the knife as it darted through the air, giving me enough time to jump to the side of it. It fell to the side of me, catching some skin on my thigh as it went. I winced as I watched the blood fly from the wound, before slowly dribbling down my leg in a steady rhythm.

"Bastard!" I exclaimed, turning to face him. But I turned too slow, and he tackled me too the floor. This time, I hit my head on the floor, hard.

Trying not to register the pain in my head, I raised my hands, and pushed him of with my hands, but he didn't budge. I looked into his eyes, and I noticed they were glazed over.

"Any last words?" He snarled, throwing his arms around my neck.

Instinctively I moved my hands to his, and squeezed, trying to pull his hands away, but nothing happened. Frantic, I shifted my eyes, till I found what I was looking for. Moving one of my hands, I reached for the cool metal of the blade.

I felt his hands tighten around my neck, and my eyes darted back too him, yet I made sure my hand kept reaching for the weapon.

Finally, my hand closed on the wet surface of the knife.

I flicked it closer to me, and grabbed the handle in my hand.

Clutching it, I swung my hand at him, not caring where I hit.

I caught him square across the face, and too my relief, he let go off my neck, raising his hands to the fresh cut.

I dropped the knife, and shoved him off me.

I stood once again, and raised my hand too the back of my head. To my relief, there seemed to be no blood.

Knowing there was no point in fighting any more, I turned and ran.

But he did one last thing.

He drew another knife, and when I turned round, I caught the silver glint of it, as it flew through the air towards me.

I threw myself to the right, but it still caught the side of my hip, ripping off a chunk of the skin.

"Shit!" I growled, but I carried on running, ignoring my thumping head.

He didn't follow.

I was never more glad I was lazy. Usually I regretted it, but for once it paid off.

I walked up to the car, and dug in my pocket for the keys. If I had done what Hinata asked yesterday, I wouldn't have the car to escape too.

Finding them, I shoved them in the door, and turned.

The lock on the door opened no problem, and I open the car door, climbing into the car. I didn't bother shutting the door behind me, but instead but the radio on.

Knowing what I was looking for, I leaned over to the glove compartment, filtering through the rubbish there, looking for the green box Hinata makes me keep there.

I spotted it, and pulled it out, opening it up on the front passenger seat.

I pulled my hair out of the two buns, my wavy hair falling down like a river. I put it up in single ponytail, putting the other hair band on my wrist.

I pulled my top up so it was just below my breasts, and spun it, before tying it there.

Taking a a anti-sceptic wipe, I began to clean the first wound, before moving onto the one on the other side of my stomach. I bit my tongue as the pain I cleaned.

Once that was done, I cleaned the one on my arm, before moving onto my leg.

They were still bleeding, but I couldn't be bothered to wait to dress them, so I began to wrap the bandages around my stomach.

"Quite a mess you made back there," Someone stated, walking up to the car, I got ready to defend myself, trying to tie the bandages quicker.

"Oh, it's you," I relaxed, looking at Sasuke. "And? He started it."

"And if I had known, I would have finished it," He shrugged. "Need some help?"

"No," I said stubbornly, as I struggled to bandage my arm. He ignored me, and took my arm in his hand, holding it gently. "I said no."

"Bandages," He said, holding his hand out. Reluctantly I gave him them, before sulking quietly. "You should clean these out properly."

I shrugged.

"I will wait till after school, when Hinata gets home, she uses this weird stuff. Makes healing process speed up," I said, before pointing to the cuts on my face, or what was left of them. "Karin attacked me yesterday. Hinata uses this stuff she makes, and they heal quicker. Its weird, but since the first time I used it, I have vowed not to but any other healing cream on it, only some cleaning stuff when I first do it..."

He finished wrapping my arm, and moved onto the last gash on my leg. He worked quickly.

"There, all done," He said, handing my back the spare material.

"Thanks," I said, swinging my legs round, and stretching them, leaving them resting on the dash board.

I sat there for a few seconds, before sighing, and getting out of the car.

"Petrol," I sighed, remembering. I walked over to the boot, and pulled it open, looking for the green container.

"I can give you a lift to the station," He said. "I take it you have no intention of going back to school?"

"None what so ever," I answered, walking over to his car. For once, I wasn't going to argue with a free lift.

"Well, neither do I. I know if I leave you sat there on your own you will get into another fight, so why don't we both go to the mall, we have a good four hours till school ends," He said.

"Sorry, I can't" I said, buckling myself in.

"Why not?" He asked, curious.

"It would be breaking the rules," I shrugged, looking out of the window, trying to ignore the snort from his direction.

"Rules?" He laughed. "Your breaking a rule now. You have broken loads since you got here yesterday. It didn't stop you then, what's stopping you now?"

"I don't care for school rules. They are a load of crap, made to be broken and all that," I replied. "But I made this rule, I can't be the first to break it, even though being in this car with you is breaking it, I guess."

"What's the rule?" He asked.

"There are three, and if I told you, I may have to kill you," I smirked.

"Try it," He smirked. "Anyways, I need to know the rules, so I don't make you break them."

"Since when did you care for rules," I said. "But I guess there is no harm in telling you them. Number one, don't make too many friends, keep our distance from the people in school. Enemies are allowed. Number two, don't go anywhere with people we don't know, in case something happens. Number three, don't ever reveal the past. I know they are crappy, but we have no choice."

"Well, I think you need to live a little," He smirked. "And make friends. You can't stay here and be loners."

"There is no point in making friends, we don't know how long we are staying for," I shrugged.

"Make the most of it while you are here then," He said.

"You have no idea how much danger you are in," I replied, looking out of the window.

"I guess that's my problem."

* * *

He won the battle.

I sent Hinata a text, telling her the car was outside of the school, tank full.

And he had made me come home, and get changed.

So here I was, in my bedroom, with Sasuke downstairs. There was no way I could get out of this.

I threw on a simple pink vest top, and some denim knee length shorts.

"Ready," I sighed walking down the stairs.

"Lets go then," He said, leaving the house. I locked the door behind us.

* * *

"Lets see a film?" He asked me when we got out of the car. The mall and cinema were in one place in this small town.

"Ok, what's showing?" I agreed.

"Not much," He shrugged. "Never is. The films are always a good year out of date here... when we are lucky."

"Ah well, its something to do, since you dragged me here. I don't really feel like walking around some shops," I said. "Lets just hope we don't get caught."

"Act like what you're doing isn't against the rules, and you will be fine. Its the ones that act like they have just escaped that get questioned," He smirked.

"I take it you do this a lot?" I asked.

"Something like that, usually alone though," He looked thoughtful. "Its nice to have someone with me for once."

We walked to the cinema, and he bought us both tickets to see whatever was showing at the moment.

"Popcorn?" He asked me.

"Toffee!" I exclaimed.

He walked too the counter and got a large thing of popcorn, and a large thingy of coke.

Grabbing some, and eating it, I walked into the only screen.

I guess it was better then being stuck in a car.

"Do you have a fan club?" I asked, remembering something from ages ago.

"I think I did, maybe still do. Why? Did you join it?" He smirked. I hit him on the arm.

"Please," I laughed. "What do you take me as, a bimbo? No, I remember in my old school, some girls were talking about a fan club, and some fit boy, and I turned around and there was a picture of you on their screen. The nightmares I had..."

"I can't help it that I'm famous," He smirked.

"I take it that's why you moved here," I joked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He smirked.

* * *

"That was the worst film I have seen in a while!" I laughed leaving the cinema, and walking into the parking lot. I think the film was meant to be a romantic tragedy, but the set was falling apart, and the acting was worse then the picture itself. I'm not sure what bits were meant to have been sad, but from what I remember, I laughed through the death of the hero. The blood, that was amusing. Since when did the blood from a large sword wound look like someone had just stepped on a carton of juice that wasn't quite empty?

"They've shown worse, trust me. I think at one point all they were showing was black and white films that lasted twenty minutes," He laughed, unlocking his car.

I spotted the orange lights flash, and I ran too the car, but he locked it again as I reached it.

"Can I drive?" I asked, when he got to the car.

"No way!" He said, unlocking it, and slipping into the seat I had just requested.

"Spoil sport," I muttered, going round to the other side of the car, and getting in it.

"Why don't you want friends?" He said to me, as we neared out road.

"It's to dangerous for them. Whoever we get close to gets hurt. I don't want anyone else to be hurt," I whispered into my hands.

"Why do they get hurt?" He asked me.

"I won't break the last rule. If I broke that, then I am asking for trouble," I said, just as we pulled into the road.

"OK. Well, I am here when you want too talk," He said, as I opened the door. "We will pick you up in the morning."

"What don't you get about we don't want friends! We don't want more people hurt! Just stop trying to help. We have each other, and that's all we need, just leave us alone!" I screamed at him, jumping out of the car, and running to the house trying not to let the tears fall.

I threw open the door, and went to run up the stairs, but I caught the sight of people in the main room, so I walked back a few steps. Naruto and Kiba were sat there with Hinata.

"Get out!" I yelled, before running up the stairs.

I ran into my room, and broke down in tears.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked. I focused on their conversation, trying to distract myself from my fear.

"Don't worry about it, she is scared. I don't blame her," Hinata said, her voice quiet. "She is only trying to protect us."

"What from?" Kiba asked.

"Them," Hinata replied. I could her the fear in her voice. "They are after us. They will come after you too, its best too stay away... she is right... maybe you should leave. For your own sakes."

"Don't you think it would be best to fight, not run?" Sasuke asked, entering the room. Hinata didn't reply. So I decided I would. I quickly dried my eyes, and went downstairs.

"We did that last time," I said, entering the room. All eyes turned on me. "There is more then them of us, and to many died. It wasn't worth it. It isn't worth it. I know living in this fear is horrible, not knowing who you can and can't trust, but too many died, we can't let that happen again. We won't. Though it makes us cowards, we have chosen to run this time. We don't care what they think."

"With friends, you can fight. Or you can run," Sasuke replied, looking purposely at me.

"But then when we run, we leave them exposed, especially if they helped us escape. Now, if you don't mind, I want you too leave," I said in an even voice. Or as even as I could manage.

They nodded, and left. But at the last moment, Sasuke turned to face me.

"If you think you have seen the last of us, then think again. We are going to help you whether you like it or not. You can say/do what you like, but we aren't going to let you fight alone. Just remember that, we are here when you want us," He said, before turning to leave. I could feel the tears falling freely from my eyes, and I know he saw them. But these tears were for more reasons then he thought. They were for the last set of people that had said that to us, who we had recently laid to rest. I didn't want that to happen again.

"It won't happen Tenten, we won't make the same mistake twice," Hinata whispered, as I feel to the floor. She knelt beside me. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Only when you do," I whispered. I tried to stop the sobs. "Couldn't do me a favour?" I hiccuped.

"What can I do?" She asked, rubbing my back.

"Get some of your magic crème?" I smirked, still crying no matter what I tried too do.

"Not another fight!?"

"This one had knives!"

"Tenten!"

"What can I say, I am a danger magnet."

"It was her boyfriend, wasn't it?"

"Spot on."

"Will you ever learn?"

"Nope, I am a stubborn seed, I guess."

"Stubborn most certainly," Hinata sighed, before leaving to get the crème.

I may be stubborn, but on the occasion I could learn a lesson, and the last mistake I made, I wasn't going to repeat. But if it did come to a fight, I needed to be stronger... and the only way to do that was too fight. Maybe enemies were useful for some things.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.

**Authors Note: **No more, no more, no moreee pleaase. I hate school (8). I am going to try to write in third person...

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=true&catalogId=20552&storeId=12552&categoryId=154929&parent_category_rn=88619&productId=1175480&langId=-1 Tenten's top.

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=true&catalogId=20552&storeId=12552&categoryId=154929&parent_category_rn=88619&productId=1157868&langId=-1 Hinata's top.

Everything so boring  
everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up

**Take it all away – Puddle of Mud.**

"Hey, Tenten!" A young boys voice called to her.

"What's up!" Tenten ran to him. His unruly black hair was swaying in the breeze.

"I found it!" He jumped up, pleased with himself.

"Finally. Now we can go home," Tenten smiled at him.

"Our secret, right?" He asked her. The brunette smiled, and nodded, while he jingled the keys in his hands. "Good, as I want to play pool tonight!"

"You make your parents out too be so strict," Tenten remarked, as they slowly walked back to the villa.

"Compared too yours, they are," He smiled.

"That's because they relax on holiday. Trust me, mine are at least ten times worse at home!" Tenten threw her arms up, to make it seem more.

He just laughed, before running on.

* * *

"Do you think we will be tall enough?" Tenten asked, looking up at the roller coaster before them.

"I hope so!" The boy replied.

Tenten jingled the tokens in her head.

"How many?" The man asked, his voice gruff, beard unshaven.

"Two please," The boy answered.

"Step right on," He said, standing by.

The two youngsters burst into grins, and ran forward sliding into the carriage.

"We got on!" Tenten exclaimed happily, as they began to move.

"I was never in doubt," He smirked. Tenten punched him playfully on the arm.

"Do you think we will be friends forever?" She asked him, as they rounded the corner, about to descend.

"Only forever and always," He replied, just as they made their descend, his words mixing with the wind around them.

* * *

"Tenten!" Hinata called, her voice cutting through the silence of the house.

"Mm... five more minutes," Tenten moaned, rolling over. She wanted to know more about the dreams... that boy. She needed a name. She wanted a name.

"Then your waffles are going to get cold," Tenten opened her eyes, suddenly interested. "The freshly made breakfast ones. And we have real butter."

That did the trick, Tenten was up and down them stairs before you could say a long word.

"Why are you here...?" Tenten sighed, as she walked into the room containing not just Hinata, but also Naruto and Kiba. "Actually, wait I don't care."

Tenten walked to the breakfast bar and picked up her waffles and the butter. She was trying to act superior and composed, but her appearance let her down some what. She had on normal pyjamas, but her hair couldn't look much worse if it had been back combed and then dragged through a forest when tied to a wolf. She guessed her make-up was smeared over her face.

She also grabbed a knife as she walked past the draw before returning to the room she had just left; her bedroom, in all its messy glory.

"She woke up in a good mood," Hinata smiled.

"Do you think she will agree to a lift too school?" Naruto asked.

"Let me ask her that... she will kill you if you risked it," Hinata replied. They took her word, knowing she knew best.

They all sat there in a weird silence, waiting till the moment Tenten would come down the stairs.

They were anxious.

"Where's Sasuke?" Tenten asked, when she walked into the room a good half an hour later. Her hair was now tamed and in one pony tail, her side fringe no longer a static mess. She had on a pair of shorts, denim that went to about mid thigh, and a grey vest top. The top was long, and had a bow on the left shoulder. Once again, she had her babychams on.

"Here," He said, walking into the room.

"He had to wait and hurry up the two members of our group you have yet to meet," Kiba said, from where he sat, eyes still fixed to Hinata. She had on a cream top, with thin straps. Below the bust there was a band, and below that three thick frills. In the centre of the upper top, there was four pearly buttons, lined with thinner frills. With that she wore some simple denim cut offs.

"And they would be?" Tenten asked.

"Me," Came a male voice, entering the room.

"And me," This voice was female, and had a slight cheer to it.

"And you would be?" Tenten asked.

"Temari," Smiled the female.

"Shikamaru," Yawned the male.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said, smiling warmly at them. Tenten merely nodded towards them, not sure what to make of it all.

"Like wise," Said Temari. "We have heard loads about you. It seems you have made a large impression on the three of them already... after only no more then threes days. Any one that can do that is a welcome friend of mine."

Tenten winced slightly at the word friend, but no one paid any heed. Temari obviously didn't know about last night.

"Why are you here?" Tenten asked, trying to sound pleasant, or at least not unwelcoming.

"To give you a lift," Temari smiled. She seemed to be doing all the talking.

"Well, I am sorry, but I am driving myself to school," Tenten replied, before going to leave the crowded room. Sasuke moved his arm, and spread it in the way of the door.

"No, you're coming with us," He smirked. "Even if that means kidnap."

"Try it," Tenten replied, before turning and running. She ran for the window, and threw it open no problem, jumping out. Sasuke followed her, and launched himself out of the window, taking her by the waist.

She struggled against his hold as he threw her over his shoulder with ease.

He walked back around to the front door, and walked into the kitchen.

He put her down there, put wrapped his arms around her waist firmly, locking her arms in the same grip.

"So, who is coming in the car with me and Tenten?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"I will, and then Shikamaru can drive Hinata, Kiba and Naruto," Temari smiled. "I don't think they are leaving his side any time soon."

"What don't you get about not coming here in the morning... or at all. I think its a simple enough instruction," Tenten growled.

"And I think our 'We are coming what ever you say', was clear enough," Sasuke replied, beginning to drag her out of the room.

"We don't want friends, or sympathy, just leave us in peace!" Tenten exclaimed, as Sasuke threw her over his shoulder once again, bored of struggling with her.

"I heard about that," Temari said, thoughtfully, as she held the door open so Sasuke could easily get Tenten into the car. He held her still in the back seat, while Temari put the safety locks.

"You going to behave, or do I have to hold you the whole way there?" Sasuke smirked.

"Wouldn't you like me to go for the latter," Tenten replied. "I think I know better then to throw myself out of a moving car anyway. I just don't get why you won't leave us alone."

Sasuke let go of Tenten, and slid into the seat beside her.

"It's like the old saying. Some friends that walk into your life, and walk along the sand by the sea, their foot prints washed away; but others, they make an unmovable foot print on your heart. For them the last two days, you have begun to make a lasting foot print, but at the moment, it can still be erased by the sea. But there is something within them that makes them want the foot print to be more impressionable, harder to remove. At the same time, we want to make a lasting impression on your life. We hate to be the type of people who are washed away with the waves, we like to be the kind that hang around," Temari offered a explanation. "The saying thing was something along them lines."

"Well, we are more the people that waltz into your life, or are dragged into it, and then leave... trying to leave as little evidence we were there as possible," Tenten replied, scowling out of the window.

"If you want to be like that to us then that's fine, but we aren't aiming to be like that for you," Sasuke replied.

"Then that proves you don't get it!" Tenten growled, it was too early in the morning for this.

"What is there to get!?" Sasuke snapped. This argument was getting boring, why couldn't she accept that she was getting her own way in this.

"The pain that comes with letting you 'leave a permanent foot print on my heart'. When we next have to run, it hurts, a lot. I could do with out having to suffer that again. And if we leave imprints here..." Tenten sighed, she didn't like saying mushy stuff like this. "Then maybe you will be in the same position. And from experience it isn't pleasant."

"We all know," Temari whispered. They all began to think how long this car ride seemed.

"Then you understand why we don't want friends," Tenten said. They nodded. "Then why do you persist in trying anyway?"

"Because we all know what you are going through. And we all know that you can't live like this forever. You need to learn to trust others and learn to forget about the pain," Sasuke said. "And the longer you leave it, the more scary it becomes."

"And he talks from experience," Temari added. "I know how it feels, but not so much as these. When I felt isolated I alone, I had these here to help. They were my friends when I was abandoned, and they helped. You need friends to help you through this."

"I wasn't abandoned, my friends died, trying to help me... so did my parents," Tenten whispered. "I don't want that to happen again."

She was thankful they had arrived at school. That way she could run off, without another word... for now anyway.

* * *

"You know, your doing well," Came Naruto's voice from behind Hinata. She spun around to face him. She had been working on a basic sculptor, but anyone that looked at it could tell it would end up more beautiful then the elaborate ones.

"What do you mean?" Came Hinata's soft reply.

"Well, you have run away. It's only the two of you," Naruto smiled at her. "We all know there is something going on, but you don't let it scare you. Or let it show that your scared."

"It's not for my shake alone. We have no choice but to be brave, ignore the fear inside. Between the two of us we can manage, but if one of lets the fear control us, then we begin to expose ourselves," Hinata smiled. "Don't take it personally we don't want to be close friends with you, it's for the best. I know Tenten is taking this whole friendship thing head on, and not being pleasant about it, but its what she is like. She can't help it."

"Why haven't you reacted the same way?" Naruto asked.

"Because she has taken it upon herself to protect us. All I have to do is put on a brave face and support her choices. She is trying to be the older sister. I am more like the younger one," Hinata said. "She is only trying to protect us."

"But you are still being friendly," Naruto frowned slightly in confusion.

"As I hate to be impolite. I am too shy to yell at someone I don't know. That's probably why she is even more bold now," Hinata explained. "I agree that we shouldn't be friends, but I don't think we should make everyone our enemy either."

"So you think we should leave you alone?"

"No not that. I think we can be friends, but not close. I see no problem in being acquaintances, she does," Hinata sighed. "Last time we made friends, and we ended up becoming close friends with them. We didn't mean to be, but it happened. I think she thinks it will happen again without meaning to."

Hinata didn't want to say any more. She knew he had way more questions, but she knew the more he asked, the more she was in danger of revealing to much. In her opinion in Tenten's fury, she had revealed too much. When she is angry or upset she loses all rationality, and says whatever comes into her head. The amount of times Hinata has had to cover up Tenten's mistakes; but she can only cover up so much, before she reveals something else, that puts Hinata's cover to shame.

It hadn't always been like this though.

It has only been the past year or so that they have had to deal with this.

Once they had been happy, free teenagers. Of course they still had this worry in the back of their head, but it never controlled their lives like now. And as time went on, they forgot about the worry. That, they had decided, was their biggest mistake.

They didn't want the distraction of having friends.

* * *

"Look, we are sorry," Tenten stopped walking. She recognised the voice from yesterday.

"Forget about it," She replied. She didn't want to talk to them.

"But we can't," She turned around, curious who the we was. Stood there was Kabuto, and another person she didn't recognise.

"Say sorry all you want, I'm not joining any gang," Tenten walked off.

"Then your part of the not involved. What ever happens in this school, you are shoved in a gang, whether it is active or not, we still thing of it as a gang," Called the voice of the other person.

"Think what you want then," Tenten carried on.

* * *

He pulled on her wrist, pulling her behind an old out building.

"What this time?" She asked. She was fed up with all these interruptions.

"Do you remember?" He asked her, looking into her eyes. The brunette blinked, this was by far the most random reason for her to being stopped so far.

"Depends on what you are asking what I remember?" Tenten replied.

"Remember me," Sasuke said, looking at her.

"I remember I saw you this morning, met you no more then three days ago, and that I saw you on a website a year or two ago," Tenten said, wondering what he meant.

"So you don't remember the holidays, the barbecues, the day trips?" He asked, frowning.

"You must have me confused," Tenten replied, frowning also for she remembered none of this.

"No, I know it's you. Your mum was called Mai, your dad Rikio. You also had an older brother called Takashi," He recalled. "You had a teddy you kept till you were seven, called diddy. I remember that bit because I you moaned about it because you left it on a train, and no one would go and find it for you. For your tenth birthday we went skiing. There were plenty of other times I saw you, but the last time was my fourteenth birthday."

"What happened then?" Tenten whispered. She was could remember little currently, and this could all be rubbish, but it was something.

"I never saw you again. We used to see each other at least two or three times a month, then all of a sudden, you vanished. I asked my parents what happened, but they seemed to avoid the subject. Then they died..." Sasuke shifted his eyes. "Well they were murdered. But now you come here, and your family are gone, as are mine. I can't help but make a connection. But first, I need to know, do you remember me!?"

"The beach..." Tenten whispered, thinking. "You're him?"

"What about the beach?"

"I had a dream about it last night... There was me, and a dark haired boy... his hair blowing in the breeze. We were searching for something, at first I didn't know what, but then you... he called out to me, telling me he found it."

"Found what?" Sasuke asked.

"A key. He... we were scared we had lost it. I think we had spent many hours searching for it on that beach, as the others had gone. When we found it, he seemed relieved, and we began to talk about our parents and their punishments," Tenten finished the first part of her dream.

"Was there any more?"

"Not of that dream... but there was a different bit. We were older, and taller. Maybe nine or ten at a guess... and we were at a fun fair. We were queueing for a ride, and we weren't sure if we could get on it, but we did no problem. On it though, the bit that has got me... I asked him if he thought we would be friends forever... and he said-" Tenten was interrupted.

"Only forever and always," Sasuke smiled. "It was me, and it wasn't a dream."

"Then it actually happened?" She asked, he nodded. "Then why don't I remember any of this... or you?"

"I don't know... but I think it is more then just a coincidence, I think when you remember, maybe more will come to light," He said.

"What do you mean...?" She asked. She was confused.

"One day, you just upped, and left. No calls, no letters, no nothing," Sasuke said. "You were thirteen I think. And it was so sudden. Maybe when you remember, we will both get our answers."

"That would be nice," Tenten muttered, before walking off. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

Her leg swung lazily from the tree, the wind catching the leaves around her and whipping her hair against her face, though she took no notice.

She had taken her hair from its ponytail when she was running. The hair band was not a strong one, and as she was running, it became loose.

When running, for no reason in particular, and to no place, she had had time to think. But you can only run and think for so long before you begin to think deeper, and need more oxygen to do so.

Hence she had stopped, and climbed the tree in which she now leisurely sat, leg swinging, breeze catching her free hair.

The leaves were green, ripe in the season. The bark was rough beneath beneath the bare skin of her legs, and the soft skin on her palm.

She looked to the darkening sky. She had no idea what time she had run from Sasuke, and she had no idea how long she had been running for, but she did know that that run had made her feel alive again... and the breeze on the exposed skin was nice.

Since having walked away from Sasuke she found she had a lot to think about. He had opened up the blanks in her memory and with it, she felt a sense of loss more so then before.

Before she had lost her family, she saw the loss, and that memory she could not forget. Yet there were happy memories that she shared with Sasuke, and also her family from what she can gather, that she has forgotten. And the loss of these happy memories etches into Tenten's loneliness.

She sat there, eyes staring but not seeing, trying to work out her past. She knew enough to know who she was, but she wanted more. She wanted an explanation of why the deaths happened. She wanted more memories of her parents... ones that she had, but had lost. She wanted to know why she couldn't remember.

She hadn't noticed time passing, she was lost in her own little world. She hadn't noticed that the grey clouds had gathered in the dark sky. The moon that was beginning to show a few hours ago was now completely lost under a veil of clouds. A veil of grey clouds that were getting heavier. So heavy they were ready to fall.

As the rain began to fall, Tenten felt the cold droplets splash against her skin. The rain droplets were slow falling, and far apart, but they were large and the temperature of them felt unforgiving as they splashed against her skin.

It took Tenten a minute or two to register that what was hitting her skin was in fact ice like droplets of rain. She wanted to continue sitting there, but as she raised her head to the sky she realised this was not just a passing shower. A full blown late summer storm was on its way. She could feel the wind picking up as she looked.

With a sigh, Tenten pulled the hair band off of her wrist, and pulled her hair back. The pace at which Tenten did this was one that may annoy a watcher, but to her, she was moving too quick. She resented having to move, and it showed.

Eventually, as the rain began to fall harder and faster, Tenten found the will to jump from the tree, only doing so as the wind was now powerful enough to catch the twigs and smaller branches, making them whip at her cold legs; and it was beginning to hurt.

She still had on the shorts she put on that morning, and the vest top, and the icey rain felt like it was burning her skin. She was beginning to lose the movement in her fingers, they were stiff and ached. But none of this bothered Tenten. The pain she grew used to, it was like a constant beating, and it was no longer a shock to the system like the rain had been at first. And now she no longer had to put up with the whipping of the branches, she found her body was beginning to numb to the pain.

She wandered through the streets, a part of her mind guiding her home. She was in what seemed like a state of trance, and if she was to focus, she would have no idea where she was, how she got there, or how she is to get home.

Sounded like a night on the town... or the days after the losses.

Times she didn't want to remember.

And neither did Hinata.

* * *

She sat like her friend did, legs dangling, but she was in a different place, and a different state of mind.

She began to push herself gently on the makeshift swing. The rope was thick, but coarse, and itchy against the skin. The swing was a thick piece of wood Tenten and her had found in the ruins of what is their house. It was Hinata's get away place in the house. Tenten had her bedroom, Hinata the swing.

Though in a thoughtful mood, events of the last few days had brought issues to the surface Hinata tried to avoid thinking of for her friends sake, and for the sake of her mental well being, but she was not consumed by these thoughts. She had been in that place before, and she knew all too well that though it can seem harmless and a good thing, she found after a while days became a painful blur, and the present melts into the past... while you are lost in the sorrow of a long ago past.

Hinata thought herself to blame for her friends loss. It was something she had done since that day, and something she thought she always would blame herself for.

Though her friend assured her otherwise, Hinata knew deep inside that her friend was saying it too make her feel better, but at the same time a part of her brain was telling her that her friend truly believed in that. And that was because of one fact her friend knew not of... because of a slight fall, and knock to the head.

Only Hinata knew of this minor fact, and Hinata knew Tenten's memory was slowly returning, as the doctor had said. She could see this by Tenten's fitful sleeps. Though Tenten was never a morning person, now she seemed agitated more so when woken, and often appears confused and lost.

Hinata knew it was a matter of time before she was confronted about these dreams.

And the thought terrified the shy girl.

She could only answer so much, and she feared her lacking friend may react badly to the truth – she knew she would if she was given the information Hinata knew – and this made Hinata fear she may lose her one true friend in life. The last connection to the world.

But at the same time... Hinata would give anything to change the past. She wanted nothing more then to turn back the clocks to the day that she chose to run. She wants to stop herself. Make herself endure it. For Tenten's sake. For their friends sake.

Though she suffered mentally then, sometimes physically, now she suffers mentally... but by her own hand. And now she does not suffer alone... she has brought her friend into this dark place as well. And that is another thing that worries Hinata. Will she get the blame for this when Tenten finally wakes up and sees the truth in front of her face? The truth that the girl she thought was her friend was actually the reason why she was alone, the reason she has no memory of great parts of her past.

However, Tenten knew much more then this girl thought she did. She knew great deals about the night the loss happened. She knows a lot leading up to it, like why it happened. She knew that Hinata was the reason they were running. The only thing she didn't know was she hit her head... and that was the reason she could not remember the past.

And knowing all but one fact, Tenten still did not blame Hinata. At first she had, but now she realises her parent's died for that girl... so does that not mean they were willing to do so. They chose to take Hinata in, when knowing the risks. And having worked this out, Tenten knew this was not Hinata's fault. It was her parent's choice.

But Hinata didn't know this. And this break down in communication was the source of many problems.

Hinata swung distractedly again. Hinata had not spied Tenten return, nor had she noticed Tenten in any of the afternoon lessons. But she wasn't worried. She knew better then to worry about Tenten, she always came home, but she was just curious; she hadn't seen Sasuke in lessons either.

As she smiled to herself, her mind dragged up a past best remained buried, one that brought shivers flying down her spine. She tried to shake the images out of her head, but the surfaced again and again.

_Tenten staggered into the house, blood pouring from a fresh wound on her head. The cut on her lip had been reopened, and a slow trickle of blood made its way down her chin._

_Hinata slowly lowered her eyes from her friends face, taking in the mess before her._

_Tenten's dress was a mess of blood, mud and grass stains. It looked damn. The thin spaghetti strap had been cut on the left shoulder, and the bra strap was trailing down her arm. The skin was bruised and punctured. The other shoulder was in a similar state, as was the arm. _

_The bodice of the dress had a split running from the centre, near Tenten's belly button, and spread diagonally upwards to mid back. The skin was red and split from what Hinata could see through the tear._

_Hinata looked down at Tenten's legs, and held back a gasp. Blood was pouring freely here, glistening in the lamp light as it ran down the curves of Tenten chapped legs. The wound the main source of the blood came from had a large, green piece of glass sparkling from it. It was from a beer bottle, Hinata guessed._

_Her friends ankle was bruised and swollen, and the heel was missing from the pitiful looking shoes._

_Tenten weakly raised a hand to the trail of blood that made it's way down her chin._

"_They had it coming," Tenten smirked._

"_What... what do you mean?" Hinata whispered._

"_I killed them Hinata.. I killed them," Tenten cried, only just grasping the fact. "What did I do... what did I do..."_

_Tenten gave up on trying to stand proudly in the door way, and leant against the wall, making her seem almost unhuman in the light. The tears that were making their way down her cheek mixed with the blood._

"_And the worse thing is..." Tenten muttered, looking up. "I enjoyed it. I enjoyed their pain. Like they enjoyed..."_

"_Like they enjoyed?" Hinata tried to keep her voice level._

"_They they enjoyed raping that young girl. It was sick," Tenten spat blood onto the floor._

_She looked at the blood at her feet, and feel forward weakly._

"_And when they went for me..." Tenten whispered from where she had collapsed. "I lost all sense of control. I have no idea what happened. All I remember is their dead bodies... their blood on my hands..."_

_Tenten passed out._

_And Hinata knew she had a job to do._

Hinata dug her eyes into her palms, trying to dig out the image from her eyes.

She didn't want to see their dead bodies... she didn't want to see the horror on their faces... the twisted limbs.

Crying out in pain from the memories, Hinata jumped from the swing, and ran inside, ravaging the cupboards, till she found it.

She looked at the bottle in her hands. She had not tried the clear substance before, but she had seen the mess it landed Tenten in before, but as she looked at it in her hands, she wondered if it was that bad.

"If you have a brain, you will put that down," Tenten whispered from the doorway. Hinata didn't put the bottle down as such, but released it from her hands. She ran to her wet friend, and swept her in her arms.

"I don't want to remember any more..." Hinata whispered.

"Well, trust me when I say that doesn't get rid of it. It creates new memories, ones that send shock through your system the next morning," Tenten whispered into the smaller girls hair. "Stay clear of it."

The petite girl held her wet friend close, not caring that she was beginning to feel cold. She didn't care.

All she cared was that Tenten was safe... and that she had stopped her.

She didn't want to put Tenten through what Tenten had put her through.

No one should go through that.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.

**Authors Note:** Well, since my next exam isn't till... Monday... I am going to do another chapter. And I only have... one piece of coursework, and that would be my Geography one about Global Warming. I am so happy. It has gone from being hectic, to calm. I love it. I am going to use third person still, as I am cool like that?

I tried to be perfect,  
But nothing was worth it,  
I don't believe it makes me real.  
I thought it'd be easy,  
But no one believes me,  
I meant all the things I said.

**Pieces, Sum 41**

The knock at the door sounded through the house. It had long since turned dark, and the adults of the house were soon to be in bed.

Puzzled at how they would have a visitor at such a late hour they got up and walked to the door.

Tenten knew this, because she heard the creaks of their footsteps.

She sat up and checked her clock, but they must have had a power cut, for it was simply flashing random numbers at her.

"Hinata!" Tenten heard her mother gasp. Tenten sat upright at the sound of her friends name. "Are you OK!"

Tenten strained to hear her friends reply, but her voice was too quiet.

"You seem awfully pale. Come in, you're getting wet in this rain!" Tenten smiled as she heard the door shut. "Let me go and get Tenten, I am surprised she hasn't already been caught trying to earwig."

Tenten frowned, but let the frown lift off of her face as she heard her mothers soft footfalls to her room.

"Tenten, Hinata is here. Can you get some clothes for her, then come through into the main room?" It wasn't a question, more like an instruction. Tenten nodded, and walked to her drawers, while her mum left the room, leaving the door open letting light into the dark room.

Tenten didn't really care what she grabbed, and she doubted Hinata cared what she gave her. The minute she had a pair of jeans and a T-shirt in hand, Tenten left the room at a hastened pace, jumping down the stairs.

Straightening her creased cotton pyjama's, Tenten walked into the living room, clothes in hand.

Hinata was stood in the centre of the room, dripping wet, hair sticking to her face.

Walking to the girl, Tenten outstretched her hand offering the clothes.

Hinata took the clothes with a sad smile.

"You know where the bathroom is," Tenten said. Hinata nodded meekly, and left the room. Trying to hide her impatience, Tenten went and sat on the sofa, and began to fiddle with her pyjama's.

"We are going to bed," Tenten's mother poked her head round the door. "You know where we are if you need us."

Tenten looked up from the material and her heads to nod politely at her mother. She didn't want to talk, in case she snapped.

Her mother left the room quietly.

Tenten was just glad her mum was understanding, and respected it was best if she spoke to Hinata alone.

Hinata quietly walked into the room, and instantly went to the window. She pulled up the blinds, and looked out of them. She stood there for a few moments, gazing intently out of the window before putting the blind down and facing Tenten.

"I thought you were joking," Tenten broke the silence, saving her friend the effort.

"So did I," Hinata sighed, and paced for a moment, before stopping. She looked Tenten in the eye, before shifting her gaze uncomfortably. "I was sat at home, and I thought about it. I weighed it all up. Running away was so easy, it was the answer I had been searching for. But I didn't have the guts... didn't until dinner. As I sat there, the bullying continued, the constant insults. And... and I couldn't deal with it any more, not now I had found a way out. I hope you don't mind."

"I have no problem. Shall I call my parents in. They know of your situation. It was my mum's idea for you too run away," Tenten said. Hinata nodded.

Getting up out of the seat, Tenten left the room, and walked up the stairs.

Reaching the room at the end of the corridor, Tenten knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in!" Her mother's musical voice sung to her. Tenten did not hesitate, and opened the door, standing proudly in the doorway.

"See, now this is what happens when you give people idea's," Tenten smiled, though she knew this may not be something to smile about... for Hinata anyway. To Tenten this was amazing, and exciting. Her friend had broken free from the prison, and maybe she could live together. Tenten had no idea what could be bad about this.

"She ran away!" Tenten's mum exclaimed. Her dad seemed to wake up at this, and sit up.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Her dad asked her, Tenten just shrugged. That earned a sigh from both parents.

"I think we had best go downstairs and talk to you both," Tenten's mother said, getting out of bed. Her father followed suit.

Soon Tenten was trailing behind them as they made their way slowly down the stairs.

"Take a seat Hinata dear. I think we need to talk about this," Tenten's mother smiled. Hinata sat down, and everyone else soon followed.

"My dear," Tenten's dad said, starting the conversation. "Tenten has brought it too our attention you have runaway. Are you sure this is wise?"

"I don't know... right now I am a bit of a mess of emotions," Hinata looked between the parents, whom she looked at as family more so then her own. Taki, Tenten's mum, and Ren, Tenten's dad, had been like the parents she never had. Tenten and her family were like the silver lining of her life. "But I don't think I can handle it much longer. I get cold looks from my elders, and my cousins and sister find it fun to throw things at me, and trash my room. In that house I have no one to turn to. I know when I say it like that it sounds tame, but the only friend I have is Tenten. Her and yourselves are the only people who do not look down on me."

"I understand that Hinata, Tenten has often mentioned this," Taki smiled sympathetically. "But you are the heir, or shunned daughter, of the famous Hyuuga family. This cannot end well. They will not have it for the daughter of the head family to have run away. And surely if they find out you have taken hiding here, it puts my husband and I in a position which could be bad for our family."

"Taki, Ren, I left my house shortly after dinner, so around six o'clock and as of yet, they have not sent a search party, called my mobile or anything. I know they know I am missing, for at eight o'clock every night, I am summoned to my father's room, when I am often lectured on my behaviour," Hinata summoned all of her courage, she knew she was putting everyone on the spot right now. "Considering I am meant to be the heir to my family and it's business, that was until I was written out of my father's will, should I not have been enrolled into a private school? Which all my relatives are, and we all know money is not an object currently. Ever since my father decided I was too weak minded, and timid, to take over the family, he has consistently made it known he has a great dislike for me, which has been passed through my family. He also removed me from private education saying I wasn't worth the money. They will care not that I am gone. Maybe the young members will miss me, for now they have no one to prank."

"But, do you really think this is wise?" Taki asked. She seemed unsure on what to do. She was wrestling with heart and head.

"Running away will probably never be a wise thing to do, but people do it when they feel they have few alternatives, like me," Hinata replied. "And if you don't want me here then I understand. You have your own family to protect and I am a danger."

"I can't remember saying you couldn't stay. I just want to make sure you are sure about this. Of course you can stay with us," Ren nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Oh! Thankyou!" Hinata cried.

Tenten, who had been sat there quietly, jumped up hugged her parents. After she had suffocated them, she ran at her friend.

*

"Hinata!" A voice that was not female called. He was banging on the front door, his friend leaning cooly on the door frame beside him.

"Move," He said, shoving the blonde out of the way. "Oi! Tenten! Open the door!"

Upstairs, Tenten heard the words flowing through her window, and she sat up with a start.

One glance at the clock, won a string of curses and sent the girl flying out of her bed and into her friends room.

"Hinata! We are late!" Tenten shook the shocked girl, before running out of the room. She flew down the stairs, and fell into the front door.

She threw it open.

"Sorry, we overslept, help us out and make some toast. Mind the glass," Tenten puffed the instructions before running off again. "Thanks, love you!" She added as an after thought.

"The glass?" The boys looked at each other, but did as they were told.

They both walked into the kitchen together, and saw what Tenten meant. Near one of the draws in the middle of the back of the room, was a river of sparkling glass, stuck in a sticky pool of an unidentified substance.

Watching the glass, the boys shoved four slices of toast in the toaster, and found the butter. Next they hunted down the knives.

Just as the toast popped up, the girls emerged.

"Butter that, then we shall go," Tenten said, leaning against the wall. Tenten caught him looking at her. 'We will talk later' she mouthed at him. She wanted him to tell her more. She craved it. He remembered things she didn't.

Sasuke nodded at her, and hurriedly spread the yellow substance on the crispy toast.

"Lets go then!" The blonde called.

"Calm it Naruto," Tenten scolded him. "It's too early in the morning."

Naruto just frowned at Tenten, and skipped out of the room leaving the toast on the side. Sasuke followed him.

Walking over to the side, Tenten turned to Hinata.

"What's the matter? You never oversleep," Tenten said to her friend, passing her the toast.

"I had a dream," Hinata said. "Why do we keep remembering?"

"I don't know," Tenten sighed. "And I'm not sure if it's a blessing or a curse. What did you remember?"

"The day I ran away..." Hinata whispered.

"Cheer up chuck," Tenten said, flicking her under the cheek playfully. The last thing she needed was to be remembering that as well.

"But it's the second one. This one nicer then yesterdays..." Hinata muttered.

"Look, living in the past is not the way to make the future better," Tenten said, though she knew that's why she wanted to talk to Sasuke... so he could feed her memories of the past. Not knowing was eating her up.

*

"So what is it you want me too tell you," Sasuke said, walking beside the brunette.

Tenten remain silent for a few moments as they walked side by side.

"I don't know," She admitted. "What memories are you most vivid of the time our families spent together?"

"OK, well this one doesn't include our families till later. We were about eight, I think, and we were thirsty," He smirked, and began to tell his story.

_The two children creeped into the kitchen. The lights were off, and no one was in the room. Their parents were 'getting merry' in the main room, and the children were bored._

_And they had a plan._

_They had seen the adults drinking the 'merry substance' all afternoon, and saw the effect it had on them. And they wanted to act like them too. It also looked yummy. They had also seen them mixing it with their fizzy drinks, so therefore, in their minds, it must be yummy._

_The two youngsters decided not to switch on the light, and the had no need to. Though little light was entering the room through the open door, and the uncovered windows, they could still make out the outlines of the surfaces. And they had nothing to worry about, for they had their crayon map, on which they had clearly marked their destination._

_Tip-toeing across the kitchen, though they doubted their parents would hear them over the sounds of their own laughter, they finally made their way to the merry juice._

"_Now, I'm going to give you a boost, tell me when you get it, and I will slowly lower you down," Sasuke whispered, joining his hands, and kneeling down._

"_I know, we only went over the plan a thousand times," Tenten whispered back, stepping on his hands. She outstretched her hands, reaching for the clear bottle. Sasuke slowly lifted her, till her heard her whisper the code._

_Carefully, and painfully slowly he began to lower. But Tenten, being the girl she was, got bored quickly, and jumped of his hands, before running out of the kitchen, bottle in hand._

_And she didn't stop running till she reached Sasuke and her shared room._

_She hit the light switch and jumped on his bed, making herself comfortable._

_Barely a moment later, Sasuke entered the room, coke bottle in hand._

"_I think we should try it on its own first!" Tenten announced taking the lid of, and downing a mouthful off the stuff. "Ahh!"_

"_Is it nice?" Sasuke asked eagerly._

"_NO!" Tenten exclaimed. "It burns your throat!"_

_She grabbed the coke bottle, and down a bit of it._

"_Let me try!" Sasuke enthused, wanting to see if his friend was just over reacting. Tenten gladly handed over the bottle. "Ahh! I see what you mean!"_

_He stole the bottle of coke back, replacing it for the clear substance. He took a few mouthfuls, and smiled as it soothed his throat._

"_What about together?" He asked, holding the coke to Tenten. She shrugged, and poured a fair amount in._

_Taking it in turns, they drunk the mixture._

"_I know see why they mix it!" Tenten giggled as she let Sasuke finish off the last bit._

"_I don't want any more of that, lets go and get the canned stuff," Sasuke said. His stomach was feeling a bit weird, and his head felt light and giddy._

_Tenten nodded, and they snuck back into the kitchen, replacing the clear liquid where the put it originally._

_Once that was done, they went to the fridge, and fished for the cans they had seen Sasuke's dad with. Grabbing two, they ran cheerfully from the room._

_When back in the room, they cracked open the cans._

"_Bottoms up!" Tenten said, copying what her dad had once said. She sipped the frothing liquid, and frowned in concentration. The liquid was different to anything she had tried, and she was unsure if she liked it. So she drank from it again, and again, and again... till it was all gone._

"_My belly feels funny, and my head feels light," Tenten complained, leaning against her friends back._

"_Mine too!" Sasuke moaned, leaning also against his friend._

_They both sat there, and suddenly they felt like giggling, so they did. Soon the giggles turned to laughter, and before they knew it, they were rolling on the bed releasing full bellied laughs._

"_W-what arrre we l-laaughin-g at?" Tenten managed._

_Rolling around, Tenten had the misfortune to find the edge of the bed, and much to her friends delight she toppled right off the edge._

"_Y-yo-u!" He laughed, clutching his stomach. A tanned hand reached up, and pulled at the material of the boys shirt, with so much force that he came flying of his bed, in a similar manner as his friend; whom he landed on._

_Sasuke slid of the girl, and they both laid there in the centre of the room on the floor, in fits of laughter._

"_Right you two, bed!" Taki ordered the two giggling youngsters. "Wait, what's with you?"  
She smiled at them, as they tried to stop laughing for long enough to tell her, but they failed._

"_Wait, what's this on your bed?" Taki asked, walking over to the long forgotten cans. "Beer hmm?" The two children nodded, still laughing, though they knew they shouldn't be. "Well, too be this happy, you must have had more then that can. What else have you had?"  
"It was clear," Tenten laughed, answering her mums question._

"_Vodka," Taki told them. "Well, I think I had best leave you two to calm down. Go to bed when you feel you can. Have fun in the morning."_

"_You're not mad?" Sasuke choked out between his laughs._

"_No, but you will see why in the morning," Taki replied, leaving the room._

_She shut the door firmly behind her._

"_I'm worried now," Tenten hiccuped when they had finally calmed down._

"_Me too," Sasuke replied._

_*_

"_Wakey wakey!" Taki called, walking in the room. She pulled the curtains wide open, letting the sunlight fall into the room. Tenten and Sasuke automatically pulled the covers over their heads, but were shocked to find their heads were in fact pounding. _

"_My head," Moaned Sasuke._

"_Indeed," Taki said. "And we are going horse riding in a minute, then we are going to have a nice sport filled afternoon."_

"_No!" Moaned Tenten._

"_Yes!" Grinned Taki._

"Your mum was very proud of herself," Sasuke laughed. "Lets just say we didn't drink again for a while, well until we were next offered anyway."

"Hmm, sounds like something my mum would do," Tenten smiled. She enjoyed listening to things she had done. "Was that house one of the places we went to once and never again?"

"No, we went there quiet a lot," Sasuke replied.

"Did we share a beige bedroom?" Tenten asked, deep in thought. "And one year didn't we jump on the beds, and brake them? Oh and we decided to try and climb the curtains, and we broke them... or maybe we were sliding down the curtains..."

"Yeh, that's the place," Sasuke laughed. "We always seemed to do something stupid every time we went there."

"Hmm, sounds like me," Tenten replied.

Neither of the spoke. Sasuke let the memories flow freely in his mind, while Tenten looked around happily.

They were sat on a quaint bench, one you expected to find by a cobble path by a little cottage, the type that had roses climbing the walls.

The grass around them was a luscious green, seemingly gleaming in the bright glare of the sun.

It reminded her of something long ago, but it was beyond her as to what.

She stood up suddenly, and walked over to the grass and sat down. Slowly she lowered herself down, so she was lying, with her hands folded neatly behind her back.

Sasuke got up and joined her.

"It's so pretty here," Tenten smiled.

"Yeh, you almost forget," Sasuke replied.

"Forget what?" Tenten asked.

"You are in the middle of a small, but grimy town," He answered, looking into the distance at the dark buildings.

"And that we should be getting back to school," Tenten said, standing up and offering her hand to Sasuke. "As much as I begrudge it."

"I also join you on that feeling," Sasuke said, taking her hand. "We will have no problem sneaking back in though. The teachers don't care."

"Let's be going then," Tenten smiled, grabbing his hand and skipping off.

*

"You know," Naruto said, turning to the girl behind him.

"Not until you tell me," Hinata laughed.

"I don't think you have ever bunked a lesson," Naruto said, turning and facing the girl.

"I have," Hinata said, defiant.

"Yeh, when?" Naruto probed.

"When Te-" Hinata started.

"And not for a reason that involves helping someone else," Naruto cut in. "I am on about just not going to a lesson because you don't feel like it."

"Well then," Hinata said. "No I haven't."

"SERIOUSLY!" Naruto exclaimed, stopping in front of her, and pointing in shock.

"Seriously," Hinata laughed, moving his hand and walking on.

"Well then, I think we have something on our agenda for the day," Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand in his own. "And that is for you to bunk your first lesson."

"Bunk what lesson," Came a voice from in front of the pair.

"Urrr no lesson!" Naruto quickly changed his story.

"Best not be," The male said. "And to make sure, I will walk you too your lesson."

"Awww, sir!" Naruto moaned, as he dropped Hinata's hand.

*

"Here through this window," Sasuke told her, holding it open. Tenten easily slid through it, and held it open for Sasuke to slip through. "See, told you it would be easy."

"Indeed you did," Tenten smiled, and closed the window. "What room are we-"

Tenten was cut off as Sasuke clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shush!" He whispered in her ear. "Someone is coming."

He let go of her mouth, and the both ran and ducked under a covered table.

"You know, they are beginning to piss me off," A female voice complained.

"Only a bit!?" Another added.

"Time my dears," A male voice soothed. "They will understand why they should be our friends not enemies soon enough."

"I hope so," The female moaned. "I am bored of this. We need the numbers."

"That fact is one we already know," The male said. "Now lets go, we need to get everything ready."

They both sat their silent as they heard the door shut, and the lock click. Neither of them moved for a good minute, just in case.

"Who was that?" Tenten asked, first to break the silence.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, crawling from under the table, and walking to the door. "Shit!"

"What?" Tenten questioned walking over.

"They locked it."

"Back out the window?" Tenten said, walking to said place.

"Leave it a while first, they may pass it," Sasuke pointed out.

Tenten nodded, and sat on top of a table. She had no idea where they were, but it was dusty. She ran her finger along the surface of the chapped wood, and brought it into her line of vision to examine briefly the grey film that had been formed there. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and jumped up, walking to the cloth and wiping her finger.

Bored and curious, Tenten began to wonder what was under the cloth. They knew for sure it was a table, but why was it covered?

Smirking she pulled back the greying cloth, and signed. It was just a table, nothing more. But it didn't answer her question as to why it was covered. But then again, did it really matter.

"Put it back as you found it," Sasuke said, walking to the window.

Tenten didn't bother to reply, but instead did as she was told.

"It's should be safe now," Sasuke said, opening the window and jumping out.

Tenten followed.

"So how does a free day sound?" Sasuke asked as he walked away from the school they had just left.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tenten smiled. "But we will have to pick them up at three."

*

"You know what," Tenten fumed.

"What!" Sasuke snapped.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN AGAIN!"

*

Tenten stormed out of his house.

She was fed up of losing. It was obvious he was cheating, but the how was what got her.

And anyway, it was almost time they finished school, and she didn't want to get in a car with that gloating bastard.

So she would walk to the school, drag Hinata the long way home, and not run into him.

It sounded like a good idea to her.

So she neared the school gates, and leant against the brick walls, cooly waiting the arrival of her friend. Whom she caught with one blonde annoyance.

"Hey, Hinata! Over here!" Tenten called. Her friend smiled at her and walked over cheerfully. "I want to go and see something on the way home, you coming?"

"Yes sure," Hinata replied. "See you on Monday Naruto!"

Tenten linked arms with her friends, and plastered a big smile on her face. She tried to disguise the hasty steps of hers.

"So what are you going to see?" Hinata asked.

"Well, nothing. I just wanted us to walk a new way home together," Tenten enthused, patting the pale girls hand.

"Now the truth?" Hinata said, sighing.

"Well, I kept losing at snakes and ladders, and he kept gloating, and you know what I am like for losing!" Tenten admitted.

"So we avoid them?" Hinata questioned.

"Do you have a better plan?" Tenten snapped.

Hinata just laughed at her friend, and enjoyed the scenic route Tenten had dragged them through.

*

"So what do you propose I do then?" Tenten asked as she jumped onto the sofa.

"Well, we both know about you and dice, so we had best keep them separate," Hinata commented.

"You know me too well," Tenten smirked.

"Twister," Hinata yelled.

"Genius!" Tenten jumped up, and ran to her room, where it seemed they kept all the board games. Tenten pulled open her cupboard, and scanned the pile of games. Standing on her toes, she reached for the one she required.

And she not only took that but five others, which when flying across the room.

Tenten shrugged, and shut the cupboard, running happily downstairs game in hand.

"Lets be going then!" Tenten cheered, grabbing her coat, and leaving the house.

*

"You have no idea how to get there do you?" Hinata noted, as they walked down another random road Tenten 'recognised'.

"In daylight I do," Tenten sulked, board game now swinging with her arms, no longer held proudly like earlier.

"What's the big difference?" Hinata asked.

"The house colours," Tenten announced.

Hinata just shook her head. Best to leave Tenten to her own logic.

"I have an idea," Tenten smirked.

"Oh god," Hinata remarked nervously, earning a scowl from Tenten.

"We go through the forest, then too the school, then too Sasuke's," Tenten seemed proud of herself.

"Why not go straight to the school," Hinata pointed out.

"Because this way is more fun," Tenten smiled.

"Take your word for it," Hinata sighed.

Tenten gained the spring in her step, and bounded down the pavements cheerfully, Hinata following dutifully by her side. Soon the forest was in sight.

"Plus this gives me more of a feel of the way I went earlier," Tenten added, entering the dense tree's.

"Aren't you slightly afraid?" Hinata asked, searching for her friends hand. The tree's blocked of any light from the stars, and so they were in the pitch black, silhouettes eating the area around them.

"What is there to be afraid of?" Tenten smiled, not that her friend could see that in this light. "Wait, don't answer that."

Hinata sighed, and banished the answers from her head. Tenten was right, as long as they were together, there was surely nothing to fear.

Tenten was an excellent fighter, and Hinata wasn't half bad herself. Between them they would be fine... right?

"You have your phone right?" Hinata asked, calmer.

"Urrr... no?" Tenten answered. Her mind flashed briefly to the house, and her phone waiting on the small table by the door. "Woopsies. Nothing we can do now though. Adds to the sense of danger!"

"Danger is not my thing," Hinata reminded her friend.

Tenten chose not to reply, for fear she may dig the hole deeper then it was.

Hinata hated the silence. It scared her, and so she clenched her friends hand tighter, and walked closer. She made sure to focus on the breath of her friend, and not what surrounded them in this dark place. Well not that there was anything to focus on, for the darkness hid everything.

"What was that!" Hinata squeaked. The further they walked, the more Hinata felt her nerves on edge, and she could have sworn she heard footsteps.

"It was me treading on a twig, calm down would you," Tenten said. She understood her friends worries, she was slightly on edge, but she liked the feeling of danger. But her friend was taking the fun away, and making her nervous.

"She was right to be nervous," A male's voice told them. You could hear the smirk in it. Tenten froze.

"Who are you?... and where are you?" Tenten asked, trying to hide her nerves.

"Behind you!" He growled. Tenten felt hands wrap themselves around the wrist that held Hinata's hand. On reflex, she let go.

"Hinata, run!" Tenten yelled, throwing the Twister box to the side.

She had no idea if her friend complied to the instruction, but the splat in the mud told her something had gone wrong.

Blindly Tenten spun, facing her masked opponent. Or so she hoped.

With her free hand, Tenten slashed randomly at the air around her, only hoping to find the flesh of her attacker.

Before she found him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and ran slamming her into a tree. He held her there by her neck.

"Gah!" Tenten exclaimed kicking out.

And she caught him that time, though it did little to help.

"Nice to meet you Tenten," He sneered. "I have heard so much about you."

*

Hinata landed in the mud, which was still wet from the rainfall the day before. The sun had not been shining here in order to dry it out.

On her knees, Hinata crawled keeping on hand sweeping ahead, so to stop her bumping into any trees. But on their two feet they were quicker, and she found this through a sharp kick to the stomach. Hinata rolled to the side after the impact, ignoring the pain. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and ran blindly, trying to be as quiet as she could.

Only to find another hard body, but this one caught her before she hit the ground.

The figure held her tightly by the shoulder with one hand, why the other seemed to search for something.

"Hinata!" The person exclaimed, shining a torch in her eyes. Hinata blinked rapidly in the light, trying to adjust to the sudden glare. The person, who Hinata could now identify as male lowered the torch. "Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Kiba?" Hinata asked. "We were... going to play a game."

Hinata realised how stupid that sounded.

"Right. Where's Tenten?" Kiba questioned, shaking his head.

"Tenten!" Hinata gasped. "I-I left her when they attacked us. If everyone with you?"

"They are here about. Who attacked?" He asked, letting go.

"I don't know. I just ran... like Tenten told me too," Hinata whispered, feeling ashamed.

"Let's find the others," Kiba said walking off.

*

"Ahh!" Someone exclaimed as they kicked a box.

They shone their torch down, revealing a twister box; flattened and mud covered, the words 'Property of Tenten' just visible.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.

**Authors Note: **You know... I am cool. Haha, I wish. Braaahhh Braaap. Hot of the press. OK ignore me.

Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.  
Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You wont let me down, down, down!

**Prayer of a Refugee, Rise Against.**

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kiba called, shining his torch between the tree's. "Temari! Shikamaru!"

It was easy to get lost in this maze.

"Hey Kiba, look what I found!" Naruto said, running over.

"Or you could see what I found," Kiba said, running his torch over Hinata. "Where are the others?"

"Around?" Naruto replied, nodding at Hinata. "I guess this is yours then."

He handed the dirty Twister box to Hinata.

"What happened to you anyway, your all muddy," Naruto commented.

"They attacked us," Hinata whispered. "Tenten is still there."

"Oh." Naruto muttered. "Hinata, you and Kiba go find the others, I will look for Tenten, or at least a sign of a fight."

*

Tenten clenched her hand at her side. Thinking fast, she threw the clenched fist at his face, while kicking him in the back of his knee. Thankfully he released her neck, and she ran from him, stumbling into the trees.

Then she noticed a beam of light.

Giving up on running when he could see her, she stopped and spun, throwing another punch at his jaw.

The torch and the beam of light fell to the floor, and Tenten dived after it grabbing at it desperately.

Once she had it, she stood up, and backed against a tree. Quickly she shone the light at the person she had punched.

"Sasuke!" Tenten squeaked. "I'm sorry!"

"Tenten?" He asked, massaging his jaw. "What the hell was that about?"

Sheepishly, Tenten handed the torch back.

"Sorry," Tenten apologised. "I thought you were someone else."

"It's OK," Sasuke replied.

"No, it shouldn't be OK," A male voice mocked from the trees. Tenten spun around, searching for the source, but it seemed to be coming from so many different locations.

"Now, we should know better then to play with the pray," A voice sneered. "But how can we resist."

"But maybe the kill could be quite nice," One commented.

"I do have a blood lust, one which seems to be rising" he sneered again.

Before either had a chance to react, a hooded teen jumped from the trees, dashing across and knocking Sasuke to the ground. Another hand darted from the bushes, grabbing the flying torch. The beam of light vanished.

Tenten was plunged into darkness.

"Sasuke!" Tenten screamed, turning around. She resisted the urge to fall to her knees, and search for him.

"I wouldn't be worrying about him when there is so much more to be worried for," A voice whispered, and finger dragging itself along the length of her arm and back down. She shivered, but remained silent, and still. "Your skin, it's so soft. I wonder what your blood is like."

Tenten froze. It was his voice, it was something of nightmares.

"Maybe, a small scratch should start it?" He whispered, his breath hot on her skin.

"Stop messing Kabuto. Just get it over with," A voice ordered from the voice she recognised from her brief encounter earlier.

"Kabuto?" Tenten muttered. The name woke her mind, and she slapped the hand away harshly, but she did little else. She needed to focus on finding him, so she closed her eyes, and listened.

That's when she caught the soft splash of mud, slightly to her left. She jumped, and threw her leg out, proud when it hit a target.

*

Sasuke rolled, throwing his hands out for the throat of the male above him. Missing, he found the males stomach, and threw his fist into it, shocking him momentarily. Taking advantage of this, he threw him of off him, and stood.

He couldn't hear Tenten, but at that moment he had his own problems to deal with. Standing stock still, he used his ears to try and pinpoint locations, but his opponent was more skilled then he thought.

He received a fist to the stomach, but used this to his advantage. Sasuke grabbed hold of the arm, and pulled on it, bringing the enemy towards him. This left the stomach exposed, and so Sasuke raised his knee, embedding it in the stomach. He quickly lowered his knee, and threw his elbow into the males back, sending to the fall.

Kneeling down at the fallen male, whom he knew would still be able to fight, he quickly pinched the nerve on the back of the neck, sending his opponent into a deep sleep... for now.

"Tenten!" Sasuke called.

"Here!" She replied. The reply seemed faint, but Sasuke could tell that she was close by.

"Keep talking," He said.

"Here. Closer. Warm. Cold. Here, ahh!" Tenten was cut off by a blow to the back. She spun her leg out, and caught him in the side. He jumped back. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's me," She recognised Sasuke's voice as he pulled her gently towards him. He could smell the mud on her, and feel the blood on her arm, but he made sure not to comment. Their greatest chance was to remain silent. The only advantage they held was that they had was that they had trained for this. "Stay close."

He slipped one hand firmly around her stomach and slowly, noiselessly walked back. And she followed him.

"Leaving so soon?"

*

"Oi! Shika!" Kiba called, catching the torch light. "And you Tema. We have a situation on our hands."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"We have a fight on our hands," Kiba said.

"Sounds like fun," Temari said, cracking her knuckles. "I take I that is has everything to do with my brothers."

Hinata stood quiet as they discussed, or predicted, the details. She couldn't believe that she had left Tenten.

"Let's just go already!" Hinata snapped at last. "I mean... Naruto or Sasuke or Tenten or someone could be in danger."

The minute she snapped she felt guilty, but they only smirked at her.

"Now that's eager," Temari laughed, setting of in a random direction.

*

"Naruto!" Sasuke seemed to be a mixture of relieved and annoyed. "Keep it down."

"Bu-" Naruto began to complain.

"No, they will find us," Sasuke cut him off. Arm aching slightly, he shifted his arm around Tenten's waist, holding her closer to him.

As quick, and quietly as they could they backed away. Neither Tenten nor Sasuke dared to speak, but Naruto only held his tongue out of annoyance. He hated to be told to shut up, but he knew he may have to listen to his friend for once.

"Gahh!" Naruto exclaimed, as he toppled backwards. He had caught his leg on an outstretched string. "Watch out, string there."

Before they had a chance to listen to Naruto, they also joined him on the floor, Tenten laying on top of Sasuke.

"Shush!" Sasuke instructed as he sat up with Tenten. They sat there the three of them, in the pitch black. Tenten was between Sasuke's legs, and Naruto was sprawled in the mud. Neither Sasuke or Tenten could see Naruto in the darkness. "I think we need to crawl now."

Naruto finally got to his hands and knees, and Tenten moved away from Sasuke. In a line, so they could hear each others breathing, they set off, crawling through the mud.

"The main road isn't far from here," Sasuke whispered.

"And I have my mobile, we will get a signal there," Naruto added. "We can all the others."  
None of them spoke after that, but focused on keeping as quiet as they can. Sasuke and Naruto knew how close they should be to the edge, and Tenten trusted them and kept quiet. Her back hurt from a sharp blow, while her stomach felt bruised and tender. But it was nothing compared to other wounds she had received. She was just thankful that she had sustained none today.

The trees that were once densely packed in the space, were now beginning to spread out. The teens could only guess they were nearing the edge, as the large, threatening silhouettes were beginning to have more space between them. This was becoming a comfort to the young adults.

Soon, the trees vanished, and in its place was a large field of grass. And here, they regain their sight.

They jumped up, and ran. They ran in the same direction that they had left the forest, stumbling on the pot holed field. The relief was evident on their faces when the finally reached the firm concrete grounds.

"Call them!" Sasuke ordered Naruto.

Within a blink of an eye, Naruto whipped his phone out, and had it on the contact list.

"Hold on, if we didn't have a signal in there, then they won't," Tenten pointed out.

"Or so you would think," Sasuke said, as Naruto pressed his phone to his ear. "Shikamaru is a bit of a wizz kid. He put this software, and aerial on his phone. He gets signal almost everywhere."

"That's a point," Tenten said. "Why were you in the forest anyway?"

"We go there every Friday, just to train really. And to check on the other group," Sasuke said. "For reasons like this. What about you?"

"We were taking a short cut," Tenten replied.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you the forest was a dangerous place at night. You could have got lost," Sasuke said. "Actually, wait. I know they did."

"Tell me later," Tenten told him, turning her attention to Naruto as he connected.

"Get out of there," Naruto told them. He listened to the other end for a moment or two. "Yes that means no fighting. Stay quiet and leave."

He hung up.

"They are on their way," Naruto informed the waiting ears.

*

"Tenten is with Naruto and Sasuke?" Hinata asked, relieved, sharing the sentiment of her friend.

"Yes, so you have nothing to worry about," Temari assured the girl.

"Yes, now stop being so troublesome and shut up," Shikamaru said. "They attack based on sound."

The others nodded, keeping silent. Temari linked arms with the other female, trying to reassure her. In the torch light the fear was evident on Hinata's face.

Walking quietly, they soon slipped into a single file line, so Temari dropped Hinata's arm, in favour of holding her hand with her own free one.

The tree's seemed to be becoming denser as the walked, and Hinata realised how little of the forest her and Tenten had entered. Tenten had been guiding them around the edges.

But now they had to go straight through the forest. Hinata clutched Temari's hand tighter.

*

"They will be a while yet, they are at the other side of the forest, where we first found you," Sasuke said. "We may as well sit down."

Tenten didn't need telling twice. She walked over to a nearby lamppost and slid down it.

She could see her hands clearly in the light. They were mud covered, so much so she could not see the skin. The mud had mixed with the red of her blood. In the end, Kabuto had drawn a large, but not too deep, cut down her arm. But she could hardly feel the pain.

"What time is it?" Tenten asked, leaning her head against the cool metal.

"When I called them it was half ten," Naruto replied.

"It feels so much later," Tenten complained, closing her eyes. "I could go to sleep right now."

Sasuke poked her with his toe, adding another mud smear to her filthy top. She wondered briefly if the stains would come out, but then she realised that she really didn't care at that moment. He poked her again, and she opened her eyes, staring at him.

"I think you had best stand up," Sasuke said, offering his hand. "We may be out of the forest, but they may still attack."

Tenten nodded, and took the hand. She let him pull her up, and when she was on her feet she leaned against him lazily, her head resting on his shoulder. She heard him sigh.

She managed to keep her eyes open, but barely. She stood there, her whole weight leaning on Sasuke, head on shoulder when she heard it.

"Aww, isn't cute!" Someone cooed from the forest. Tenten couldn't be bothered to turn and see who it was. "Sasuke found himself a girlfriend!"

Suddenly she found the energy to move. She spun around and faced the voice. Coming towards them came the four people they were waiting for, much to their secret relief.

"I am not Sasuke's girlfriend. I am just too lazy to stand," Tenten sulked.

"And I am not her boyfriend," Sasuke said, for the sheer hell of it.

"At the moment," Temari teased.

They ignored her.

"Hinata!" Tenten smiled. She was safe. Hinata smiled back.

Sasuke waited for the others to get to them, before he began to talk.

"I doubt the others have gone home, they are more crafty then that, so I don't suggest you and Hinata go home. They know where I live anyway, so we all may as well go back to mine. Temari has clothes you can borrow somewhere I bet, and you can have a bath and what ever. We can also tend to wounds," Sasuke told the surrounding people, though it was more aimed at Tenten and Hinata. "It's also safer if some thing happens in the night, say they attack."

Tenten just yawned.

"As long as I get a piggie back I am all for it," Tenten muttered, not really caring what happened next, as long as where she went had a bed.

"I will take that as a yes then," Sasuke said, looking at Hinata, who just nodded.

Sasuke pulled Tenten onto his back, and they set off in favour of the house.

*

"Tenten!" Taki's frantic voice cut through the quiet. Tenten opened one sleepy eye.

"What's up mum?" Tenten asked.

"We need to leave," Taki told her daughter. Her words gained no response. "Now!"

The covers upon the bed seemed to throw themselves backwards, and in an automatic response Tenten curled herself into a ball.

"Now is not the time for games Tenten!" Her mum sounded worried, causing Tenten to open both eyes. "They are coming!"

That woke the sleep filled girl.

"What are we waiting for!" Tenten exclaimed, jumping from her bed.

She ran from the room, and down the stairs. The front door was wide open, and the car headlights were on. Her dad was sat at the drivers seat, and Hinata was sat in the back, face as pale as the white snow that was forming on the ground.

Bracing herself for the cold, Tenten ran across the front garden, and too the drive. She dived into the car, and shut the door firmly behind her.

She shivered as she put her seatbelt on. The metal was cold in her hands, and the cool of the material seemed to seep through her summer nightwear.

Her mum climbed into the car, and they were off.

"But wait!" Tenten had thought of something.

"We can't!" Ren barked, you could tell he was nervous.

"But we are meant to be going away with Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"We told them something popped up, and that we may not be in touch for a while," Taki told her.

"How long is a while?" Tenten whispered.

"For all we know, that 'a while', could be any amount of time. A month, a year, a decade..." Taki told her daughter.

Tenten didn't want to hear it. Because of this they were already leaving all her friends, apart from one, and now she could no longer see her best friend. Be it for any amount of time. The angry tears of self pity fell from Tenten's eyes.

She knew it wasn't her parents fault, but she couldn't help but blame them.

"I'm sorry," A voice murmured from somewhere in the car. Tenten blocked it out.

*

Tenten opened her eyes. She was laying on a white bed, which seemed to be covered in mud. Light was pouring through an open curtain. Tenten knew she was in a room, but it was not her own. She had no idea where she was, but she felt strangely calm.

Tenten slowly sat up. Her skin felt weird as she moved, and when she looked down she realised why. Her skin was caked in mud, in some places the mud had mixed with red blood.

Her back was aching, and her stomach felt tender. Slowly as she sat there, memories from last night came flooding back.

She was at Sasuke's house... and she had fallen asleep when he gave her a piggy back home.

Sasuke?

Sasuke!

She remembered him now. She couldn't remember the times they had together, but she remembered him. And that was something.

Slowly she got up, and walked to the door.

Opening it, she went down the corridor, looking for the stairs.

Finally, she found them, and walked slowly down them. At the bottom of the stairs, Tenten spotted an open door and through the crack she saw on Hyuuga. Her footsteps were slow and laboured, but she reached the room... containing clean people.

"Up at last," Hinata said as she walked into the room.

"Indeed I am," Tenten replied. "Umm, I feel like a skank, can I have a shower please?"

"Sure, but don't you want something to eat first, it's twelve o'clock," Temari told her.

"After, at the moment I don't feel like eating. Sitting like this and eating is one of the things I don't want to do in my life," Tenten replied. Temari smiled at her, and stood up.

"OK then, just follow me. I will get you some clothes," Temari said. She walked out of the room, and the brunette followed. They walked up the stairs Tenten had just walked down, and past the room Tenten had slept in. They then walked into the last room along that corridor. "This is where I stay whenever I sleep over."

Temari walked to the wardrobe and threw it open. There was a fair amount of clothes there, but the area was not full. Temari dug through, till she pulled out a pink vest top. She held it in front of Tenten and nodded, handing the other girl the clothes. She went back to looking through, till she spotted a pair of dark denim shorts. She pulled them out, and once again held them against Tenten.

"It's lucky we are the same short of sizes," Temari said, closing the wardrobe. She walked too the door, and Tenten followed. "Hinata is petite, so all I could offer her was a white summer dress and a belt."

Tenten understood what Temari meant. When they were younger Tenten and Hinata were constantly borrowing each others clothes, but now they couldn't. Hinata was much more petite then Tenten. Tenten followed Temari to the other end of the corridor. When they had reached the last door, Temari threw the door open.

"Towels are in there," Temari told her. "You don't have to worry about someone walking in, the boys have gone out on a patrol."

Tenten nodded, and step inside the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

*

"Sasuke!" Tenten screamed, grabbing a towel. She was in the middle of getting dressed, when he had walked in. Luckily enough, for the both of them really, Tenten had both her bra and pants on. Bright red, the boy left the room.

Embarrassed, Tenten hurriedly pulled the shorts on and the vest top. Throwing her wet her into a ponytail, she left the bathroom.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered as she left the room, him walking in and shutting the door behind him.

Tenten walked down the corridor and too the stairs. When getting dressed, Tenten had briefly taken note of the bruises she had, though she couldn't see her back. She had a large purple bruise spreading over her stomach. Her legs were sprinkled with purple dots, and on her arm a cut made its way down her arm. It was deeper then she thought.

The hot water of the shower had taken away some of her aches, and woken her up; and her appetite. She was starving.

"So, what about some food then?" Tenten asked, walking into what she guessed was the sitting room. The room that once contained Hinata and Temari, now also held everyone else, par Sasuke. Temari smiled, and stood up.

"I'm afraid toast is as luxurious as it gets," Temari said, walking to the kitchen. Tenten followed her, though she was beginning to feel like a bit of a stalker. "Here's the bread, and butter. And here's a plate."

Temari put the things on the side and walked out, leaving Tenten standing alone in the spacious kitchen. She looked around briefly, trying to spot the toaster. She saw a sheep, and at a closer look realised that was the toaster. Tenten smiled, she liked the design, though she guessed it wasn't Sasuke who brought it. She grabbed the bread, and dragged it and herself to the toaster, pushing the bread it. She guessed she had to push the tail down, and when she tried it, she was unsurprised to find she was right .Walking back to the other side of the kitchen, she grabbed the butter and put it by the toaster, along with the plate. Then she went on a hunt for a knife.

It was then Sasuke walked in.

"Looking for one of these?" Sasuke asked, opening a drawer and pulling out the required item. Tenten smiled and took the knife. The atmosphere was a little bit awkward, but they tried to ignore it.

"I remember you now," Tenten smiled. She knew how simple she sounded, but she didn't care. "I mean, I don't remember going on holiday with you, but I remember you. I remember you because I remember us running, and I was worried about not seeing you."

"That's nice," Sasuke smirked. "But why were you running?"

"We all were..." Tenten muttered. The toast popped at this moment, making them both jump. Tenten laughed nervously and pulled the hot toast from the sheep. Placing it on the plate, she began to butter it.

Neither of them spoke, Sasuke was waiting for an answer, and Tenten was lost in the memories that were best forgotten.

She turned around, and pulled herself onto the side board. Then, picking up the toast she bit into it, chewing it slowly. She turned at looked at Sasuke, a slight frown creasing her brow.

"I have to go," Tenten said, confused. Sasuke laughed at the expression on her face, and she shook herself out of it. "I mean, me and Hinata have some food shopping to do."

Tenten ate the last slice of toast, and pushed herself of the side board.

"Well, call us if you run into any trouble," Sasuke said, as he followed Tenten out of the room.

"We shopping?" Hinata asked Tenten when she walked into the room. Tenten nodded. "Wondered how long it would be before you remembered."

Tenten smiled, and offered Hinata her hand. Hinata smiled, and took it, while Tenten pulled her off of the sofa.

"See you all whenever," Tenten said, waving as she left the room.

"Bye," Hinata smiled, waving slightly.

They walked out of the house, and down the road. Tenten walked towards Hinata, and linked arms.

"What do we need to get then?" Tenten asked?

*

"Tenten?" Hinata asked. They were half way around the shopping mall by this point, and Tenten was in a slight day dream. "How are we going to get this home?"

"A taxi?" Tenten laughed, slightly. That was one fact neither of them had looked at.

"I guess so," Hinata smiled. "Tenten, may I ask you something, without you getting defensive?"

"Sure," Tenten replied, she wasn't really listening.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Hinata asked, putting some sugar in the trolley.

"Sure, he's a good friend. It's nice to be in touch again," Tenten replied.

"No, I mean as more then a friend," Hinata tried again.

"Why do you ask?" Tenten replied, answering with a question.

"Well, you seem happier. You often skip school, and go of with him, you smile more. You do that little sigh... you don't push him away," Hinata said. "You are breaking that promise you made to yourself for him."

"Then you have answered your own question," Tenten said. She knew deep down she liked him, from the moment she found out who he was, she couldn't lock him out. "Though I could argue we vanish purely for him to tell me about the past, that I am happier because they won't take no for an answer, that I sigh because I am happy I found my childhood friend. But you could just say you are glad they don't say no, because you see him more, for obvious reasons you are glad you have seen him again, and by getting him to tell me about the past we are spending time together. In the end, I would run out of reasons, and though this is a battle I usually fight, it's one that would make me lie to myself, and I don't want to do that any more."

"Doesn't this worry you?" Hinata whispers.

"More then anything. I am trying to get away," Tenten said. "But at the end of the day, my heart isn't in it."

"I know," Hinata smiled.

"I know that it is putting them in danger, but if they don't know anything then they are in no more danger then anyone else." Tenten said. "As long as we are on constant guard. Plus, they know the risks, I hope."

"Wait... I didn't pick anything up on that aisle!" Hinata exclaimed. Tenten laughed and spun the trolley around walking back up the aisle again.

*

"Sasuke's in loveee!" Temari laughed as he walked into the room. The girls had left five minutes or so ago, but he had only just left the kitchen. Tenten had made quiet a mess when making toast.

"You, can shut up," Sasuke said, sitting down on the sofa. He knew this taunting wouldn't end. He knew that from when Naruto suffered from it with Sakura.

"But its soo cute!" Temari carried on. He took it as a good sign no one else joined in.

"So is your crush on Shikamaru, but I don't go on about it," Sasuke retorted. Temari just sort of glared at Sasuke, but it did gain silence from her.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Naruto said. For the first time in his life he was serious.

Sasuke nodded, and walked out of the room. They walked up the stairs, and into Naruto's bedroom, and he shut the door firmly behind him.

"I know something is going on between you and Tenten," Naruto said. "I can tell."

"It's nothing like what Temari thinks," Sasuke replied.

"I know that too," Naruto said. "I can tell that too. That's what you wish the relationship was."

"You're just as bad as Temari," Sasuke stated.

"No, I'm not, I'm not going to bug you about it, because it's your business. Plus you didn't join in with the Sakura stuff. Though to be honest you didn't join in with much," Naruto rambled slightly. "But now, you seem friendlier. I know we haven't known each other for ages, but I can still see the difference."

Sasuke just shrugged.

"I know something has happened between you two," Naruto carried on. "I just don't know what."

"Nothing romantic," Sasuke said.

"Not that that meant that was how you wanted it too be," Naruto smirked. "I know I probably may be getting this all wrong, but from what I can see, you used to be in love with her. She left, now she is back again, you remember why you love her."

"I-" Sasuke had no idea what to say. He knew it was true. "OK, you're right..."

"I thought so," Naruto smirked. "See, I can be clever when I want. And don't worry this will stay between us."

"Good, I don't need Temari to have fuel for her comments," Sasuke smiled slightly.

*

"Is that everything?" Tenten asked. She was now pushing the overflowing trolley, while Hinata carried a quickly filling basket. They were nearing the end of the seemingly endless shelves, so if the had missed anything, it would mean they would have to go back through the aisles.

"I hope so," Hinata laughed. Her arm was aching, for she had to put some of the bottles of milk in the basket.

"Me too, my arms are aching," Tenten said, but to her 'aching' seemed to be an understatement. She felt sorry for the wheels.

"Well, we will find out if we have forgotten something when we get home I guess," Hinata said, walking in the general direction that she hoped the checkouts were in.

Tenten pushed against the handle of the trolley, and it slowly began to move.

The checkout they found was empty, so while Tenten unpiled the trolley, Hinata filled the carrier bags.

Once that was done, they handed over the money, and attempted to carry them to the taxi bank.

*

"Eurgh, how many trips was that?" Tenten said, collapsing on the sofa. Her fingers were sore from carrying the carrier bags that seemed to stretch as she tried to move them from the boot of the taxi.

"I didn't want to count, I was focusing on moving quick so the bag didn't split on me," Hinata said, sitting on the sofa in a more lady like manner then her friend.

"Right, now to unpack?" Tenten sighed, and pushed herself off of the sofa.

"We may as well get it over with I guess," Hinata laughed, and copied her friend, walking into the kitchen.

They looked at the sea off carrier bags, and they felt the sigh escape their lips. Why had they brought so much.

As Tenten leant forward to check inside the first bag, the doorbell went.

"I'll get it!" Tenten exclaimed, running from the kitchen to answer the door.

"Nice to see you again," The red head at the door smirked.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Tenten asked, puzzled.

"I met you last night, I do believe," Tenten's mind cast back without thought, and she could place the voice, that eerily calm one that gave away who the attacker was. Thinking fast, Tenten quickly tried to slam the door shut, but he already had his foot there. Tenten pushed on the door, but he pushed back. He frowned for a second, before exerting a sudden force Tenten wasn't ready for.

She lost her grip on the door, and it went flying back into the wall. A dent could be seen on the wall.

"Now that's no way to treat someone is it," The red head said. "You could have broken my foot."

Tenten didn't reply, but scowled at him. She stood in front of the door, not letting him pass.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed from the kitchen. Tenten spun around, but remained blocking the way in. Soon, Hinata was dragged through from the kitchen by a hooded boy.

"Nice too see you both again," He sneered.

Tenten froze for a mere second, before aiming a punch at the hooded boys head. The boy behind her, grabbed her wrist and yanked, pulling her towards him.

He grabbed her other arm, and held her firm.

"I think you are coming with us," He smirked, dragging a kicking Tenten.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.

**Authors Note:** Sorry the chapters are rubbish. Oh, oh, oh, did you know, you can never look into both eyes! How cool right, you either look in one, or the other, or in between them. I never knew that... You can tell when I write this over days as I keep adding notes xD. Only four exams left. Bring it on... though they are the hard ones :'(. Ahh, I am so blonde sometimes... I got Bill Oddie and Ralf Harris mixed up... they wouldn't stop teasing me dammit. Opps, this took so long to do, all my exams are over and I am on work experience. I am also dept. head girl :P.

Chairs thrown and tables toppled,  
Hands armed with broken bottles,  
Standing no chance to win but,  
We're not running, we're not running.

**Behind Closed Doors, Rise Against.**

Sakura looked around. She had no idea where she was, she really must have been deep in thought when she had been walking.

It was around mid afternoon, she estimated when looking at the sun. The day was bright, and the wind was soothing. The leaves were loosing their green colour, and turning unique shades of red and orange. In the wind they were shaking, the occasional leaf flying gently to the floor.

Sakura strained her ears. She could hear the chirps of the birds, but she could also hear something beyond that. She walked to the direction of the sound, trying to make it out.

Deciding to look, as well as listen, Sakura noticed something in the distance. A front door some way down the street was wide open, flapping in the wind, and four people were stood in the space. There was a van parked in front of the house, the back doors wide open. Walking slightly faster, Sakura moved off of the pavement, walking closer to the houses in order to try to remain hidden.

When she was two houses away, she began to study the picture. She recognised the four people instantly, and held back a slight gasp. The red head had a firm grip on the brunette, while the hooded teen had a firm grip on the pale female. Gaara had a firm grip on the new girl, Tenten, while his brother, Kankuro, had a firm grip on the other new girl Hinata.

From where Sakura was stood, she couldn't make out their hushed whispers, but she see the frustration on the brunette's face. She was kicking out, so that Gaara couldn't get her down the stairs. The hooded male was clearly annoyed, while his captive, Hinata, had pure horror on her face.

"HELP!" Tenten screamed, while the male holding her hissed. She was a pain, and he was struggling to keep a grip on her.

Sakura slipped away from the scene, making her way down to the other end of the street.

Pulling her mobile phone out, she dialled the number she knew by heart.

"I think you may want to make your way to the new girl's house," She told the person at the other end.

*.*

"Shut up! Before someone comes to check if you are OK!" Hissed the red head. Tenten knew there was nothing her captor could do about her yelling, for her had to keep a firm on her arms. "Get her in the van, then help me with this one would you!"

Gaara dragged himself and Tenten out of the way, letting Kankuro and Hinata through. Tenten kicked as they passed, but Gaara had pulled her right back out of the way, meaning Kankuro could get past kick free.

Tenten watched as he threw her friend into the van, frowning as she heard the thump as she hit the van floor. The doors of the van slammed, and he turned to her, a grin on his face.

She instantly dug her heels into the ground and scowled.

*.*

"Can you fight or something, to hold them off till we get there?" Asked the voice on the other end of the phone. You could hear them rushing about, along with others. "Just distract them or something?"

"No, I'm sorry. I won't ever fight," Sakura stated. "You should know that by now."

"Then why do you warn us if you don't want to help us?" He asked.

"Because I will tip you off, but never get involved," Sakura said.

"Fine, whatever, we will be there in a minute," He replied. "If your not going to getting involved, I would recommending going elsewhere."

*.*

He walked, slowly, tauntingly up the stairs.

When he was within reach, she spat at his feet.

"Dirty cow!" He sneered, moving his foot swiftly out of the way. He grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her towards him. Her arms strained in the grip they were held in, as he pulled. She found that this position was making her lose her footing, so she made the most of it. She lifted her foot, adding some sort of force to the blow, and kicked out. He momentarily loosened his grip, and she struggled to bring her arms free, but in the position she was in, she didn't manage it.

Cursing, while they smirked, she tried to resist letting them move her. She tried to keep her feet dug firmly down, but she felt them move her anyway. It bugged her a great deal she was being dragged away so easily, when she was holding on so tightly. She tried to kick out, but it made no difference, only making her feel more unsteady, meaning they could shift her more easily. She didn't give up, but she knew that at the moment, she could do nothing. The only thing she could do was wait for the opportune moment to try and run; and she knew that was either when they tried to get her in the van, or when they were driving.

Relaxing her legs slightly, to save her energy, she let them drag her to the van. As she neared the van she prepared herself for the struggle she was just about to put up. She knew she probably wouldn't get away, but maybe if she made enough noise... or even if she wasted time, though she knew it probably wouldn't happen, maybe they would come.

Kankuro dropped her hair to open the van doors, and that was when Tenten fought back.

"Hinata run!" Tenten yelled, as she threw her leg forward. Tenten knew they hadn't restrained her friend when they threw her in the van, so provided she wasn't injured maybe she could get away. Or get help.

Much to Tenten's obvious delight, Hinata darted out of the van. Kankuro swore under his breath and darted after her. Tenten threw her leg to the side this time, after not achieving much the time before. This time she caught the open van door, and she managed to shut it. Now was time to throw her legs forward. Doing so, she pushed her feet onto the metal of the van, and pushed herself up from her feet, sending her to flip backwards. The force from it meant Gaara dropped his arms from hers, so she did the flip successfully, landing behind the red head.

Unsure what to do, she spun, and aimed a punch for the back of his head. He spun quickly, and caught her fist as he turned. He squeezed her knuckle, and pulled her towards him. Thinking fast as she flew towards him, she raised her knee, bringing it into his stomach. He grinned as he knee hit the hard muscle on his front. She lowered her knee, and brought it back up with added speed, but met the same reaction.

Frowning, she lowered her knee, and kicked his elbow, meaning he released her hand. Taking the opportunity, and knowing hand to hand combat wasn't working; it never was her forte, she ran to the house. Closing the door behind her as she ran, she darted up the stairs. Scurrying into her bedroom, she grabbed two of the kunai she kept there, and ran from the room.

He was at the bottom of the stairs, and making his way slowly towards her. Freezing, she threw a kunai at him, but he simply caught it, blood dripping from the hold.

Holding the other on in front of her face, she looked unsure of herself. Thinking the options other, while he climbed the next step; taunting her with each step.

Giving up on using her brain, she went with her gut, and ran at him, jumping at the last second, taking him by surprise. She jumped on his knee, which was on the step above, and then his shoulder, jumping over him.

Landing on the bottom of the steps, she ran out of the front door, holding the kunai firmly. She didn't stop running, but instead run right down the road, turning left at the end, having no idea where she was going. She kept her eyes firmly on the look out for her dark haired friend.

Rounding a corner, she saw the hooded teen that had run after Hinata heading her way. She froze, and before she knew it, he had taken her by the waist in a tackle that sent both of them too the floor. The kunai flew into the bushes, while she squirmed beneath his grip, and tried to free herself, but he grabbed her wrists and held them to the floor.

"Where is your friend?" He huffed, as he lay above her, adding pressure to her wrists.

"You tell me," Tenten turned her face away. He began to move her wrists against the floor, causing friction to occur, cutting her skin. She ignored it, and kicked out, trying to get him off of her.

Out of no where, Hinata darted across the road, and pushed him of off her. Tenten jumped up, and grabbed Hinata's hand, kicking the teen as she darted past. Running the way she had just came, she caught the red head walking towards them. Turning around, she saw the other teen walking towards her.

"Shit," Tenten murmured, while Hinata held her hand noticeably harder.

*

Sakura had no idea what to do. Everything was moving too fast for her to do anything. She knew she wanted not to get involved, and she still had no intentions of doing so; but so far there had been no chances for her to run either. So she had to sit... and wait... and watch.

And she was starting to fret, for the girls were in a pickle, and there had been no signs of them...

*

"COME ON! MOVE IT!" The driver yelled, fuming at the traffic. Usually they would just drive around it, but this time all lanes were grid locked, with no chance of darting between them.

"That's it, we are walking," The male in the front passenger seat stated, getting out of the car.

The others nodded, and left the car; making sure to take the car keys, and lock it.

*

"Get in for God's sake!" fumed the impatient hooded teen. They had got them into the van, and managed to bind their hands, but this time, Tenten had managed to unlock the door while they were driving.

By now the males were running short on temper, and were resisting the strong urge just to kill the two females. They had been an annoyance, and a job that should have taken little more then an hour, including getting there and back, had now taken a full day; one that was tiresome and repeated. Events kept on being repeated, and the boys had never had patience, so this was more of a test of will power, and pride; pride to complete this job. And their pride was larger then any urge.

*

"We will be taking this," The calm teenager said. He threw open the door of the car, and pulled the driver out, getting in himself. He had just seen the van, and he hoped Tenten could manage a distraction; just till they got there.

*

Tenten fumed at the back of the van. She had stalled many a time, but so far there had been no sign of Sasuke, or the others, and she was beginning to lose any faith in them.

She had fun out of plans, and they were now wise to her tricks, working out ways to prevent them; she was now attached to the back of their seats, away from all the doors.

If only she had thought of chucking a kunai in here earlier, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.

Suddenly, the car jolted to the side, a dent appearing in the back of the van. Darkness had begun to fall, and the only reason Tenten could make it out was due to the shadows the dent had formed on the side of the white van.

"Shit!" The driver cursed. Tenten guessed it was the hooded male, as the one called Gaara appeared much more calm.

"How did they find us?" He calmly asked, a threat hidden in the depths of his voice. Tenten was sure that that one was Gaara.

"I don't know! What the hell are we going to do?" He exclaimed.

"Put your foot on it," Gaara stated like it was obvious.

"I can do that, but we are in a van, their car will be faster, I mean they are alongside us now!" The car jolted to the side again, and again, banging noises following the hits. Tenten braced herself for another one, but this time, the car toppled, sending Hinata spiralling around the back of the car. Tenten's arms screamed in pain of protest as her body also nearly flipped from the force.

Car doors in the front of the van began to open, before slamming shut again. Hinata and Tenten were alone in the van.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled, trying to free her hands. Her friend did not respond. Trying to free herself, Tenten began to kick out, but it made no difference, the bonds were tighter then she had expected. Slumming forward, Tenten tried to think, but nothing came. She kept moving her wrists, though she knew it wouldn't help.

"Tenten! Hinata!" Temari's voice called through the cracked glass at the front of the van.

"In the back!" Tenten called, her head snapping up. Glass began to shatter, before a head of dirty blonde hair appeared between the chairs.

"Hold still, I am going to cut these ropes," Temari said. Tenten nodded, and kept still. The minute Tenten felt the bonds break, she crawled to her friend, and pulled her along the van, passing her to Temari. Temari picked the body up, and pulled herself out of the van with Hinata. Tenten slide herself between the chairs and the roof of the van, before getting out of the van herself.

Now, the moon was in the sky, and the only light came from that.

She looked around, Temari had ran to the side with Tenten, while Sasuke and Naruto seemed engaged in a fight with the two thugs. Tenten frowned and called to Temari.

"Where are Kiba and Shikamaru?"

"At the base, in case they are planning an attack while we are out," Temari replied, confident Gaara and the other one couldn't hear her.

Tenten stood where she was, unsure of what to do. Four head lights appeared from around the corner, and parked up quickly, blocking the road.

"They retreated!" The voice called, it sounded like Shikamaru. Two figures got out of one car, while from the other emerged three. Tenten ran towards them, and realised Shikamaru and Kiba were there; with Ino, Tayuya and Kabuto.

Tenten ran to the boys side, and stood firm before the others.

They aimed the first punch.

*

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the fight and down the side road. He didn't stop running till they were a good distance away, and they were sure no one was following. She was panting, and her hair was a mess of knots and blood. She seemed OK, and for that he was relieved. Though she was covered in cuts, and marks that would become bruises, she had no deep cuts; and there was little blood on her that was her own.

"Are you OK?" He asked her. His voice seemed gruffer then usual, and you could tell he was breathing heavily. She nodded once, and smiled weakly. He smiled. They were both in similar states, and as they stood there panting they could feel the relief flood through them. They had both made it out alive; against the odds. They just hoped everyone else had, though at the moment, they were at the back of their minds. They had themselves to worry about first.

He had long since let go of her arm, and his eyes slowly moved down to her hand. He reached out and held it in his, keeping his eyes focused on their linked hands.

She felt his eyes locked on her hand, and lowered hers also. She smiled at sight. Though she had pictured her hand in his many times, and when they were younger they had held hands like this many a time, this time it felt different; nicer.

She looked at his downcast onyx eyes, and he looked into her chocolate ones. They could hear footsteps at the foot of the alleyway and they knew they could not chance it. Tearing their eyes apart, but tightening their grip on each others hands, they ran as quickly, but quietly, as they could.

Eyes darting about, Sasuke searched the dark alley way. He could remember, from the numerous occasions he had sprinted down this little alley, that there was a small doorway. It was easy to miss, as it was set deep into the wall of the alley, hidden in the shadows that lurk here even on the brightest of days.

Finally he saw it. It looked like a small dip in the alley wall, but as he slowed down and walked towards it, he was glad to see it was in fact the door. He released Tenten's hand, who was puzzled as to why they had stopped. He hoped they had a good lead, as he ran his hand along the cool metal of the door. He pushed slightly on the door, which refused to even move a fraction. He had no idea where the door went, but he carried on pushing, adding more force.

He walked back from the door, and braced himself. Running at the door, he pushed his shoulder out. As he collided with the door, he felt the pain in his shoulder, and was pushed back slightly. The door had not moved, but thankfully no noise had been made either.

"Can we both fit in that gap?" Asked Tenten. Sasuke looked at her, then at the doorway. She could make out his nod in the dim light. "Care to try again?... together?"

He nodded again, and they both walked back against the wall.

"Three...two... one." Tenten whispered. They both ran the small distance to the door, their shoulders making impact at the small time. A large noise could be heard, and the door flew open. Sasuke went to walk in, but Tenten held him back. Grabbing his hand, she ran away.

"I like your thinking," He whispered as they ran. He sprinted faster for a moment or two, so he was now in the lead. He lead them through the maze of alleyways, and Tenten instantly felt lost. He took one last sharp turn, and they were out on a main road once again. But he didn't let them slow down; they were too exposed here. If they had lost them, chances are they would have used this road to get home.

Taking them two roads away, Sasuke finally stopped running. Tenten kept her breathing level as they began to walk, ignoring that burning feeling in her overworked thighs.

"Are we still in town?" Tenten asked, as they walked.

"Depends on what town you mean," Sasuke replied.

"I take it we aren't in the same town as my house," Tenten commented.

"This is the larger town, slightly to the east," He told her. She nodded, and they walked along the road together.

"How are we going to get home?" She questioned Tenten.

"We will find the others, then we will worry about that," Sasuke said. They walked closer to each other, as the air became noticeably colder. Their arms were brushing, and when they walked under that rare street light, you could see the faint blush on the young adults faces.

"Have you checked down here?" A voice yelled. It sounded like it was coming from round the corner, causing them to freeze. Once again, Sasuke searched the area, locating a hiding place. Though it wasn't the best place, he could find no other.

Squeezing Tenten's hand, he ran across the road, and pushed her into the bush. She squealed as she fell, but she quickly stopped herself. Sasuke jumped in after.

There was less room then Sasuke had first thought, so he was practically straddling her, but she seemed not to mind, much to his secret delight. Gaining confidence from nowhere, Sasuke cupped her cheek in his hand, startling the girl. He leaned in, and pushed his lips to hers. As suddenly as it had happened, it ended.

He stood up, and offered her a hand.

She took it, and they stood up, climbing out of the bush.

They were stood their, brushing their clothes off awkwardly, when an old couple walked towards them.

"Can you remember when that used to be us?" Laughed the old lady. Tenten raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I miss being young."

"Get in there my son!" The old man cheered, as he walked past with his wife. "Keep it safe."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock, while Sasuke just laughed.

"Do they think we just..." Tenten squealed.

"I believe they do," Sasuke laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the late update, been away for over a month. And sorry its soo different from the rest of the story.

warm yourself by the fire son

the morning will come soon

I'll tell you stories of a better time

in a place that we once knew.

**Prayer of a Refugee, Rise Against.**

Hinata was running - well, she was being dragged.

One person had one hand, and someone else the other. She had no idea what had happened, it had passed in a blur. All she knew was she was glad they weren't pulling her in separate directions. They had cleared a street or two, but she had no idea why they had run.

The roads were dark, and her feet were slamming on the rough tarmac. During the fight, she had managed to lose one shoe, but she seemed to not remember how exactly it had happened. She couldn't remember much in all honesty. It seemed like a blur of throwing her hands around, kicking and being kicked.

In the background she could hear a distant sound, the sirens of an emergency vehicle.

"Tenten!" She gasped, throwing her feet into the ground. She tried to wriggle her hands free, but they held on tight. They both stopped and faced her, their faces nervous and beaten. At least she knew she was being taken by her friends.

"She left a while back with Sasuke," Kiba hurriedly informed her, tugging on her hands. "Come on!"

Hinata didn't want to, but she knew she had too. She lifted a foot off the ground, and began to run with them again.

"Will we meet them at the house?" Hinata asked as they ran. Her bare foot was sore from where she had tried to stop them moving her.

"Not tonight, no," Naruto told her.

"We will all have to split up for the night, we can't go to the house. We will see them around though," Kiba explain in brief. "Or we will see them at school. We will sort out with them on that day where we stay. We can't go back there, and you can't go back home."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. Hinata bit her lip. When Sasuke tells Tenten this, she won't like it one bit. She had been trying to stay out of things like this, staying out of commitments, but now they were caught in the middle of one. Hinata was glad, more people meant more protection. If they were caught up in similar difficulties as themselves, then they will be moving around too. They don't have to tell them what is up with them, they can use their excuse... It was safer, for them both. But Tenten was more independent, she wouldn't see this point of view. All she will see is more people in danger, and will take this upon her own shoulders.

"Oi, Uzamaki, do you have your gun on you still?" Kiba asked.

"Yeh, why?" Naruto replied. They were talking as quietly as they could, while being able to hear one another.

"I lost mine in the fight, and travelling by foot is getting us no where. We need something with an engine," Kiba explained.

In the darkness, Hinata could see a faint bob of the head, and they began to slow. Moving into the centre of the road, they began to walk. So far they were yet to see a car, and Hinata hoped one would come along soon.

As they walked, the road began to curve, and soon came to a road about. Walking straight over, they walked onto a bridge type road, where a motor way runs underneath.

Naruto dropped Hinata's hand, and walked to the edge, leaning over.

"Safe to jump?" Kiba asked.

"Don't see why not," Naruto answered. Hinata knew he would have been giving his wolf like grin. Before Hinata or Kiba had a chance to walk further then two steps, Naruto had jumped the edge. Kiba looked at Hinata, and nodded to himself and her, and began to run.

"Three, two... ONE!" Kiba half yelled. At one, Kiba jumped, and Hinata caught on just in time to jump as well. Holding in a scream, they landed on the tarmac below.

"We have a better chance of finding a car here," Naruto said.

"No shit Sherlock," Kiba sneered, letting go of Hinata's hand. They began to walk along slowly, side by side, hoping for a car to come along soon.

*

"Hey, lazy arse, what's the plan this time then?" Temari asked the male in the drivers seat beside her. They had managed to escape in the vehicle Shikamaru had turned up in.

"We are going to head back to the house, pick up anything that may be off any value to them, and scarper," Shikamaru replied, leaning his head against the window gently, fighting the urge to close his eyes. "If we run into any of the others, its a bonus. We can't afford to look for them though."

Temari nodded in understanding. The same as always. Some plans never change.

*

"Hey here comes a car," Naruto cheered. He drew out his gun and aimed it before the wheels of the car, and shot. He didn't want to damage the car, for they needed it. Instead of the car screeching to a halt, like usual, this one carried on but slowed slightly, stopping before them.

Slowly, the blacked out window rolled down, first showing four spiky, sand coloured, ponytails, then two sparkling blue eyes, then finally a smirking mouth.

"Need a lift?" Temari asked, smirking at them all.

"Bonus!" Naruto cheered, as he ran to the back seat throwing the door open. Kiba followed, rushing in also, before Hinata got in at a more normal pace. "What happens now? I have never been in the escape vehicle before. Always been one of the ones on foot."

"We go back to the house, get the stuff of value, then lie low," Temari told them in brief. "Almost the same as what you normally do, but we do the home stop."

Naruto bobbed his head in a nod. Hinata felt weird. This was the first time since she had left home she would be spending any substantial amount of time away from Tenten; especially when there is danger. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but she was however worried about Tenten. It was just her and Sasuke, would they be OK? She hoped so.

She lent her elbow on the edge of the door, and pushed her arm against the window, resting her head against it. She looked out of the window, but due to the colour she could see little, so instead she focused on the blurs of reds, whites and oranges of lights that passed.

Her eyes felt heavy, she had had a long day that was exhausting in more ways then one, but no matter what she wasn't going to sleep till they were safely in a bed. They still had a bit of a journey yet before they were out of the danger zone, and she wasn't going to sleep until that had passed.

Conversation was lacking in the car, and she couldn't pin point a reason. Temari, Hinata knew, saw little point in small talk, and tended only to get involved in the heated discussions, arguments, tormenting and deep conversations. Hinata had heard Shikamaru say little that wasn't needed, he preferred not to waste his breath or energy on talking. But Kiba and Naruto... they didn't know how to shut their mouths. Or so Hinata thought.

She had doubts that they would be worried for the two missing party members, they have been through this a lot. So if that was the case, why were they so quiet?

In all honesty, she didn't care, but it gave her something to ponder while trying to stay awake. Quiet was a rare thing in her current life, but the minute she has a while of it, she loses something to think about.

"We are here..." Temari said gently. It seemed she too had noticed the unusual silence, and taken it as they had fallen asleep. "We don't all need to go in. You three stay here."

Hinata nodded. In a way she wanted to go with them, give her something to do, but at the same time, she understood Temari's reasoning. They didn't all need to be there any way.

"Just be alert. Open both the car doors," Shikamaru instructed them, as he left the immediate area of the car, and headed to their front door.

They did as they were told. Hinata swung her legs out of the car, and left them dangling there. The breeze was soothing on her hot, bruised skin. She felt beaten, and it wasn't till she had exerted the energy after having that rest, that she realised just how bad she felt. They always say when you stop, you drop. She never really got it till now.

She kept her eyes alert, and tried to do the same with her mind, but though she was thinking of small things, silly things, that had nothing to do with anything, she couldn't seem to focus her mind. It was distracted, and that's how it wanted to stay. Even just looking at a leaf set her off on a random chain of thoughts of no return. She knew it came from having a tired mind.

She sighed to herself, and began to slowly kick her legs to and fro. She knew she gave away so much in her body language to any one watching, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Temari and Shikamaru returned sooner then she had expected. They only had two small bags in their hands.

"We only grabbed the laptops, and any phones and note books laying around. No need to take food or clothes, they leave no traces behind of who we are," Temari said, putting it down by her feet in the front of the car. Hinata spun back into the car, and closed the door, doing her seat belt up.

She heard the other doors slam shut, and the seat belts click, and the weirdest feeling came over her; she felt safe.

Here, in the blacked out range rover style car, she felt safe. She felt like she was in a tank, surrounded by FBI agents. Or she felt she may as well be.

She had never felt so secure in her life.

*

"Hey Hinata," Someone said, shaking her slightly.

"Mmm..." She moaned, opening her eyes slowly.

"We're there," Temari told her. It was Temari who had been shaking her awake.

"Who long have I been out for?" Hinata asked quietly, her mind still clouded with sleep. She lifted her arms to stretch, and every muscle in her body ached. Cringing she undid her seat belt, and slowly got out of the car, her head pounding as her feet touched the floor.

"About half an hour," Temari told her, walking slightly ahead of her, leading her to the hotel. "We have booked the rooms, me and you are sharing a room, and then the boys are."

Hinata nodded. In her sleepy state, she really didn't care. All she wanted was a bed, and a nice long rest. Every step was currently agony, but she couldn't make herself walk faster to get it over with.

*

"I think we may have to just get a hotel," Sasuke said to her. They hadn't stopped moving as of yet, and their feet were being too feel worse for wear, but Tenten knew if she stopped now, then she wouldn't be moving again for a while.

"What about the others?" Tenten asked wearily. Truth be told; she didn't really care.

"We will just have to stick to the normal plan," Sasuke replied. He received a blank look. "Oh right, yeah... Well basically, we stay in a hotel for a few days, lie low. Then meet up with them at school, and figure out what to do then."

"So we don't meet up with them till then?" Tenten questioned.

"No. We just wait," Sasuke stated. It made sense.

They began to walk again, though Tenten had no idea where to go, she just had to trust Sasuke.

"Have you ever been stuck alone after something like this?" Tenten asked, trying to take her mind off of her feet and aches.

"Usually," He replied. "Usually I end up on my own. I'm not much of a people person. Or never was. I always have had the intentions to help others, but never to start the conversations with them. I never know what to say. Well in all honesty, I didn't care about what they had to say. So I spent a lot of time on my own. I fought alone, I ran alone. I always knew they were safe."

"What made you change then?" Tenten felt like the twenty question machine.

"Time I guess," Sasuke sighed. "Though I spent time on my own, when I was with them, I could always hear them. They aren't exactly quiet people. And as I heard their conversation, the ease of it, it made me wonder what it was like to be able to do that. To be a part of the teasing, the talking, and the joking. I was friends with them all, but it was a silent, unspoken friendship; and I wondered what it was like to be part of the main picture. So I began to sit with them, and slowly I picked up on the gist and began to join in, and before I knew it, I was in the main frame."

Tenten nodded in understanding.

"Without knowing it I began to become a different person," He finished.

They walked along in a thoughtful silence for some time. The air was still, and the night seemed empty, void of life. Tenten had never felt so alone, but what confused her most, was she never felt so much like she belonged. She belonged in this moment. She belonged with them. And as she realised this, the loneliness of the night seemed to drift away, making Tenten feel light headed.

"Sasuke?" She said his name as a question, almost like it was the only thing she could do. She hadn't said anything but questions for a while now, not that he minded. He lifted his head and eyes, looking at her, urging her to continue. "Have you ever had a feeling... a feeling that seems to take over your body?" He looked at her again. From the silence he could hear her breathing, almost hear her brain working. "One so strong it blocks out pain? So... so strong that it overwhelms you?"

"I... I... couldn't say..." Sasuke was thinking. "I know the feeling... but I can't pin point a time that I have felt it. I suppose... I guess that at the time I felt it, I didn't realise I was feeling it until I lost it..."

The silence took over again, but this time, Tenten began to see the surroundings in a new light. It felt like the night had emptied itself for her, to give her the space she had been unknowingly craving. The space to make room for this enormous feeling.

"Why do you ask?" It was his turn to ask the questions now. "What do you feel?"

"For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong," She smiled to herself. The feeling was welcome, but she didn't want to mistaken Sasuke for thinking it was happiness she felt. "But it's more then that. You would expect that it would make me feel happy, and although I feel like smiling, I don't feel the happiness of the smile. I feel full, but that's all I feel, all I feel is the emotion. I feel nothing physical. I know that any smile I crack isn't empty, but it's not a smile of happiness, but a smile of a complete being..."

She couldn't get what she felt into words. It was a funny thing she was feeling, and she had no way of explaining it, and the only way he would get it was if he had felt it.

"I think... I think I understand you," He smirked. "It brings something from the back of my memory, something distant. I know what you mean, I think, but though you feel it now, its easily lost. Hold onto it, for all its worth, as its worth a lot. A lot more then you would ever imagine... I know I sound old when I say that but they aren't my words, my memory is telling me them..."

"To me... to me it sounds as if we are two completely hopeless people right now," she paused. "As in... well right now, confusion seems to be pushing its way in... but it can't seem to fit in. Like my brain is too full to process it."

"Well, for two hopeless people, we seemed to have done something well," Sasuke said.

"What's that?" Tenten asked, though she was lost in her own thoughts.

"We have found a hotel," Sasuke told her.

"Amazing that losing yourself in yourself, manages to find you where you seek in another place," Tenten laughed airily. "If that makes sense..."

"To be honest, not much of what we have been saying has made much sense," he told her. "Why change the habit now?"

"I'm getting you," Tenten laughed. "But, do we have money?"

"Always come prepared," He pulled out a card from his front pocket.

"Glad someone does," Tenten smiled, as they walked up to the counter. She leant her elbows on it, and leant her head on her hands, while Sasuke ran the service bell on the desk.

"May I help you?" He appeared from the doorway behind the counter. He had short white blonde hair, with blue eyes. He was around five foot eight, and he looked young, younger then them. He was bulky, but it was all muscle.

"Have you got any free rooms?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but only the one. It has a double bed though," He replied.

"It will have to do," Sasuke sighed.

"Can I have either a payment now, or a card to put on the system, plus a name?" He asked.

"Sure," Sasuke handed over the card. "The name's Uchiha, Sasuke."

The boy nodded, and began typing things into the computer before him. Pressing the enter button, he stood.

"Right this way please," He told them, stepping out from the desk and walked up the stairs. They followed behind silently. They stepped onto the first floor, and walked two doors down. "This is your room, and this is the key." He unlocked the door, and handed the key to Sasuke, before walking away without a word.

They shrugged, and Tenten walked through the door, Sasuke behind her, shutting the door behind them. The lock clicked.

The room was plain and beige. It had a double bed in the centre, with a small T.V in the far corner. On either side of the bed was a bedside table, one with a phone on and one with a lamp. Against the wall at the end of the bed was a small table with a kettle and a few tea bags and some coffee sachets. There was a door to the left of the bed, leading to a toilet.

Tenten walked over to the bed, and threw herself back.

"Turn the light off," Tenten told Sasuke, flipping on the bedside light. She kicked of her shoes, as the lights flicked off, and crawled to the top of the bed, slipping under the quilt.

She felt Sasuke sit on the bed, before getting under the quilt as well.

"You had best not be a fidget," He joked, as he tried to get comfy.

"Well, you're screwed if I am," she smirked.

"Indeed," he replied. They both sighed, and led there in bed, looking at the ceiling. A moment or two passed, but it felt like an hour.

"I don't feel like sleeping yet," She said, rolling over to face him.

"Me neither," He sighed, still looking at the ceiling.

"Do you ever think about times when things were different?" Tenten asked, curling herself into a ball.

"All the time," he replied. His mind was doing overtime. He knew that voice... but he needed time to work it out. But he knew one thing, Tenten's voice was helping.

"I wish I could..." Tenten sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I remember bits, but I want to remember more. I want to know why I remember so little. It seems each day I remember a little bit more, but before a certain night its all foggy. I remember that one night so well, its so clear. Then its all foggy... till the deaths... but there is a chunk missing..."

"Mmm," Was all he could manage. Wait, that was it! It was Tenten's mum!

"It was horrific..." Tenten kept the sobs hidden. Her mood had changed so quickly, so easily. But the memories were flooding back, and she couldn't stop them. "We were late home one day... my phone had been vibrating like mad from the moment I left school, but I simply turned it off. I didn't want to know, I just wanted to have a bit of fun..." She swallowed a sob, making a noise like a hiccup. "It was around seven when we began to wonder back. I could see more then our car on the drive, but I assumed it was merely just friends. I was happy for them at that point, but as we neared, I could hear something... then I could see the car, it was packed... I remember freezing, and Hinata walking into me. It jolted me awake, and I ran, I darted down that road, across the dirve and into the house. All I could see in the passage was mess. The furniture was pulled onto the floor, the wall was streaked with blood. I swallowed. I ran into the next room, it was the same story. I could hear movement upstairs, and I ran, I cleared them stairs faster then I thought was possible. I threw the upstairs doors open, but one was already open. I stood in the door way horrified. I could hear the cars on the drive leave, and I walked slowly forward. Their breathing was rasping, and as I walked forwards, I saw their faces... their eyes closed, the faces contorted in pain. My father opened his eyes at that point, and looked at me. Run, was all he could manage. And that was all I needed. I screamed, I screamed in pain, and ran, for what I was worth..."

No one said anything.

"But then it goes blank. Next thing I know, I am in a room, Hinata looking over me... my head throbbing... I guess she saved me," Tenten finished, tear silently spilling over.

"At least you didn't see the deed," Sasuke said, not turning to face her.

"No, but I was a coward... such a damn coward. I should have helped, but I ran!" She fumed. "Its all I am good at! Its all I ever do!"

"In some cases running is not a cowards deed, but a move of bravery. Sometimes it takes more bravery to run, then it does to stand and fight. In some cases standing and fighting is just stupid," Sasuke said. "It takes wisdom to know when to do what."

"But that wasn't the end of it... Things got worse... I did some stupid things, I put Hinata through so much, that in the end, I lost who I was. It took something that was stupid beyond stupidity to shake me out of it," Tenten said. "Not only did Hinata lose the only adults to ever love her, but she then also lost the one person who was left that loved her. She lost that person to no fault of her own, but due to the persons own selfish grief. I put Hinata through hell and back. I was an awful person after the death..."

They were silent for a while afterwards. Tenten lost in guilt. Sasuke unsure what to do.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you didn't do certain things?" She asked.

"All the time. Who doesn't?" He replied. "Look, I know your parents died, and I now know they were murdered. But why? And you still haven't told me why you are running!"

"As... I'm not ready to," Tenten sighed. "At the same time, I know little about what has happened to you!"

"You have never asked!" Sasuke fumed.

"And?"

"I don't get why you can't tell me, or why you won't tell me!" He turned to face her, his expression softer. "How can we help you otherwise?"

"We don't need help..." Tenten whispered. "Not with that... and plus its not my place to say. I am in it as I chose to be, and was asked for help. It is Hinata's choice to be running, and I support her. I lead her and help her... if I tell you, I won't tell you one by one, Hinata will tell you all together."

"But then, why are your family involved?" He asked. Tenten didn't reply for a while, so he tilted her head towards him, and looked her in the eye.

"As we were the only ones who could help her," Tenten said. "We knew what we were risking from day one, but it was my parents choice, and they died trying to help. I don't want to let their sacrifice go to waste, so I am carrying on what that started. Well they didn't start it, Hinata did, something she blames herself for every day. But it wasn't her fault they died, but mine. I was the one that ignored their calls. And I guess that grief was what made me do what I did..."

She lowered her eyes, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Never, ever blame yourself. It can never end well," Sasuke told her gently.

"I know that now," She sighed. "I just had to learn it the hard way."

Like always, she silently added in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.  
**Authors Note: **The choice to fight is whoever it belongs too. Ohh carrot! You carrot! Did you wanna know a fact that no one apart from me and my facebook friends know? Carrots are the bullets from alien wars that stray from the battle field and hit earth. Oh myy you I hear you say! Welll wanna know about pies? Apples? Rice crispy cakes! Well all you gotta do is ask. I have all the unknown facts ;D

Sorry its so poop, but y'know, you gotta build the scenes. Bear with me people :D

The nights are getting darker  
And the wind is cold  
The summer sun  
Has now become so old  
Her closest friends  
Were never meant to fade  
With all these dreams  
That didn't make the grade

**Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters – Lost Prophets.**

"Do you ever wonder if you had a choice in how your life panned out?" Sasuke asked Tenten. They were both sat up in bed now, waiting for nothing in particular.

"At first, I guess I know I didn't. The choice was never mine. When I got in the car that night, the night it began, no I didn't have a choice, that was my parents choice. But when they died, and I became that person, yes that was my choice. At the time I didn't think so. I thought I had no choice in what happened, that it was destiny, and in a way, I still believe that, but I believe that its my choices that make my destiny. I know there were so much I could change if I went back in time, but I don't think I would. If my parents were alive I wouldn't be here right now, and in a way, as much as I want them to be alive, I know that they chose to die. I don't want to make a wish to change that," Tenten said. "I hated when I was younger the fact that my choices were over ruled by what my parents wanted, and because of that I wouldn't change anything. Not one thing, as as much as I want too, I wouldn't. What happened then was their choice. I guess I have always known it, but sometimes I change my mind. Now I am at peace with myself, so I can sit here and say that I know it was their choice to die. I mean they could have come out and looked for me and Hinata, they knew where we would be, but they didn't.

"In a way, I feel that was the choice they made. They knew by staying there, they were in trouble, yet they didn't move..."Tenten stopped talking.

"Last night, you said all you ever do is run?" Sasuke said.

"That's because that is all I do," Tenten sighed. "That night, I could have stayed and fought, but I didn't I ran. Whenever things get tough, me and Hinata turn and run. Last night, we ran."

"You don't always run," Sasuke corrected her. "In the past, when we were children, you were the one that would stay and fight. Till someone dragged you away. A couple of days ago, I didn't see you run at school. I know I heard you in the forest telling Hinata to run, but you stayed and fought. You don't always run. You just know what battles to fight, and what ones not too. You know what fights are pointless. You know that there are some fights that you will end up in, where you have to put your own safety on the line for Hinata's. But you also know that in the past it wasn't the time to do that. It takes more bravery to run, then to fight sometimes."

"But why! I'm sick of running, of the secrets, the lies, having be alert at all times. I just want to stand up to them, I want to fight them. I don't care if I die trying, its so much easier then this. I mean, if they turn up here, me and Hinata will have to turn, just turn and run, leave you without a goodbye or anything. And I know you deserve more then that, but if they turned up and we tried to say goodbye in anyway, it could link you to us, and then they will go after you, use you to get to us. I can't do it, and I know Hinata couldn't." Tenten sighed and put her head in her hands for the briefest of moments, before looking up again. She was always the strong one, but right now her resolve was slipping, and she knew the further it slipped, the harder it would be to reclaim it. "But it doesn't matter, I guess its just destiny." She tried for a smile, and the weak one she managed she decided was enough. She had nothing to hide when it came to emotions.

"But you yourself said your destiny is shaped around your choices. If you told us, even if its just me, your destiny changes and maybe you will be able to stay and fight them, then you won't have to run any more," Sasuke spoke softly, but he wasn't quite sure why. He looked at her, sat in the bed next to her, and his mind fell back to all them years ago when they were inseparable. Where had all them years gone? The innocent, but fierce, young Tenten had gone, grown into a troubled women, bearing the worlds troubles on her shoulders and not wanting to share them. But yet in her eyes he could still see the shell of the child he knew, she was just lost in the hard years that had kept them apart.

"But when you involve someone else, my choices shape their destiny..." she argued weakly. "I wish I could tell you, but its not my secret... I just help protect it and the person it belongs too..."

"No matter what you do now, your choice effects our lives," He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "Why should all this fall onto you? Who is left to protect you?"

"I don't need protecting," She said fiercely, defensively. She shrugged him arm off and stood up. "We have managed fine this long, we don't need anyone. We have been in more trouble, more fights, more dangerous situations since we ran into you then we have the whole time we were running alone. And that's because of attachment. We have spent so much time being as close to normal as we will ever get, and it made out guard slip!"

"How long has it been just the two of you? Because recently you have been happy, and I know you, you haven't been since this all happened. Are you really willing to give it up? Stop being so stubborn!" Sasuke snapped.

"No, Sasuke. You knew me," Tenten sneered, turning away.

* * *

"Where is she!" Hinata yelped, sitting bolt upright.

"Who? The dinosaur that goes rawr? If it is, give up, she only exists in dreams," Temari muttered sleepily.

"Tenten...?" Hinata stared at Temari, eyebrow raised.

"Urgh its too early, come back when the suns up," Temari moaned.

Hinata didn't bother to point out the the sun was "up" but simply chose to give up as last nights events came back to her.

"I'm going to go see about breakfast," Hinata said, rolling out of bed.

Hinata left the room as quietly as she could, walking down the stairs to the main lobby. Looking around her, she realised she couldn't remember walking through here last night, reminding her how tired she was.

"Excuse me," Hinata said, approaching the main desk. "Do you have a restaurant where I can get breakfast? Or know somewhere near by I can get some breakfast stuff from?"

"We have a small café next door, we haven't managed to join it to the main hotel yet, you are more then welcome to use that. Can I take the name your reservation is under?"

"I'm not really sure, but my room number is 108," Hinata replied.

"Let me just check your reservation, you may have the fees of food already covered. Please wait one moment," The male tapped away on the keyboard. Bored and still slightly drowsy Hinata decided to have a proper look at her surroundings. It was a large, but plain room, neutral, much to Hinata's taste. The walls were beige with one wall having a wallpaper with a gold floral print dancing across it.

The desk curved across the corner of the room opposite the door, and the stairs lay on the left side of the room, from the direction you enter by the door. There were a few cushioned chairs, matching the print of the wallpaper, surrounding tables made of the same wood as the desk, with a light colouring.

"Well it seems that the cost of breakfast is covered, but not dinner. I am going to give you a wristband now which entitles you to a free buffet breakfast for as long as you stay, you may want to inform the rest of your party," the desk man told her.

"Thanks for your help," Hinata replied, smiling as she took the band.

"Hey! Hinata!" Someone called from behind her.

"Hmm?" Hinata turned. "Oh its you Naruto." She smiled at him, waiting for him to catch up.

"Need some help with that?" Naruto asked nodding to the band.

"Oh, yes please if you wouldn't mind," Hinata answered gratefully.

"No problem," Naurto smirked, snapping the band onto Hinata's wrist no problem. "What's that for anyway?"

"Breakfast," Hinata explained, simply, but only got a blank look from her friend, who raised an eyebrow. "Basically the package we got when we checked in entitles us to breakfast every morning. All you can eat."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! What are we standing here for! Why are we not where the food is!" Naruto struggled to get the words he wanted out, making Hinata giggle slightly.

"As you don't have a band silly," Hinata laughed while Naruto looked at his wrist.

"Ohh... where do you get one from then?" He asked her, leaning in as though about to hear a secret.

"The reception, come on, lets get you sorted." She smiled, and walked over to the desk she had just left.

* * *

Tenten was sat on the only chair in the room, scowling at the ceiling. Nothing had been said for quite some time, and to say the least the atmosphere was tense.

She racked her brains for something to say, something that wasn't an apology but would ease the tension slightly and make the time they would have to spend alone together more bearable.

She couldn't just say sorry, it wasn't just her fault, he was as much at fault as she was, she just ended the discussion which was spiralling out of her comfort zone.

"I'm hungry," She stated dully, thinking of nothing better to say.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, from his space on the bed. "Well I would say we could go to a café and get some croissants as you used to like them, but I don't know you any more, so I don't know what you like to eat."

Tenten looked down and rubbed her temples with her finger tips.

"You know I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Its just..." Tenten sighed.

"Its just what Tenten, hmm," Sasuke said, eyes boring into her, making her slightly unnerved.

"Its just I hate being judged, told how I feel, it angers me. Who are you to judge me and how I'm feeling? To analyse me," Tenten exclaimed, standing up. She realised she had no room to pace and sat down again.

"I was your best friend, I knew you better then you knew you. I know your older, but it doesn't mean you have changed," Sasuke said, no longer glaring.

"Then why didn't you know I would react like that?" Tenten asked, staring hard at him.

"I knew you would get defensive, but the lash out is new, I guess that just means I was right," He looked sincere as he said this.

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked, but Sasuke merely smirked.

"I'm sorry for pushing you into talking to me, I should have known better, you've always been stubborn I guess," Sasuke sighed, the smirk leaving his face, and a more serious look replacing it. He stood up and walked towards her, leaning over and cupping her cheek. "I just worry about you, you are my oldest and most precious friend, and I don't want to lose you again. I just want to help, losing you again would be something I would never get over."

"You make it sound like the pain is one way, but you know I need to talk to Hinata before I can tell you. I can't betray her, and by telling the secret I would feel I was betraying her, even if she would understand... she never gets angry, but that doesn't mean I can take advantage of her," Tenten said, looking him straight in the eye.

* * *

"How come you got so little food! Its free, and so good!" Naruto stated, shoving another mouthful into his mouth.

Hinata ate more modestly, with a more sensible amount. She cut up her food before placing it in her mouth, and made sure there was no residue of each mouthful around her mouth. Naruto however just got whatever he could fit on the fork and tried to fit it all in his mouth, leaving mess all around his mouth. Hinata laughed slightly to herself as some of the sauce from the beans dribbled down his chin. He quickly wiped the trail away with his sleeve before it dripped onto his shirt.

"I guess I'm just not hungry," Hinata smiled, quite happy sat with the greedy blonde before her, it beat sitting alone, and made a change from sitting with Tenten.

"But its free food, you can always make room for free food," Naruto smiled, fitting a sausage, bit of toast, some beans and a slice of bacon into his mouth in one go.

"But there's always tomorrow," Hinata pointed out, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"There, you had to jinx it, we aren't going to be able to stay here till tomorrow now. That means I need another plateful!" Naruto announced the last part with pride and gusto, standing up armed with his plate. During the short while Hinata and Tenten had been in the town, Hinata had become partly fond of the blonde, he always managed to bring a smile to her face with his elaborate personality and determined cheerfulness. He was so strong minded as well, making her wish she could be more like him. In some ways he reminded her of a more free Tenten, when she was younger, and before she decided to carry the weight of the world on her shoulder.

"I'm back! You done already?" Naruto asked, placing his overfilled plate down and tucking in without a second thought.

"Yes, but I think I might sit with you for a while, no doubt Temari is still fast asleep, meaning I will be sat there bored till she wakes up," Hinata said with a smile.

"And who knows when that will be," Naruto smirked, forgetting he was chewing, giving her a nice view of the food in his mouth. "Woops, sorry." He said sheepishly, sending a few chunks of food across the table.

"No worries," Hinata laughed, wiping the mess away with a spare napkin.

Conversation seemed to cease after this, Naruto too interested in eating as much as he could in the shortest amount of time, while Hinata was quite content to watch him, while sipping away her second glass of orange juice, reminding herself the next drink would best off being water.

"I was just wondering, after what happened last night, are me and Tenten now 'involved'?" Hinata asked Naruto, keeping her voice down.

"You were involved from the minute Tenten started fighting, but yeah I think you need to accept the fact it now, as no matter what you do, you will be a target," Naruto took a break from his food to answer her question.

"So, I guess I should ask the next question, who else is involved?" Hinata asked, putting down her glass and leaning her elbows on the table, and her head in her hands.

"Well," Naruto said, spraying some food from the mouthful he had just thrown in his mouth. "You know who is on our side, but on their side they have quite the strong team. They match us with fighting skills, but not brain power most of the time thankfully."

"Oh. But who are _they_," Hinata whispered, she loved the whole feeling of secrecy of the scene, it made her feel like a lead in a film. She wanted to smile at the weirdness of that thought, that out of all the things that she had been through, all the things she had done, that this was the one that felt like she was reading off a script and following a directors instructions.

"Well, you know that _real_ shady boy at school, who has the sunglasses and high collared coat?" Naruto asked, trying to stretch out the whole scenario, and make Hinata in suspense, and give him control. She nodded eagerly, eyes big and innocent, playing along perfectly. "His names Shino, and he is part of it, if you didn't already guess. You also know about Kabuto who Tenten seems to have made an enemy out of already. But he's not the only one with an immense dislike for her, as you know in the forest that night?"

"Yes..." Hinata nodded, wanting to know everything about them.

"Well, that was-"Naruto started before being interupted.

"So this is where you are hiding!" Kiba smirked walking towards them. Hinata spun to look at him, and Naruto scowled. He was really enjoying the feeling of being in control, knowing something that someone else didn't. He was always the last to know everything, and was gutted the moment of power and knowledge had passed. "You didn't save a chair for me, thanks guys, way to make someone feel loved."

"Well you were asleep and I was hungry, you didn't tell me to save a seat so I didn't," Naruto pouted.

"Its ok, I was just leaving anyway, I have finished, so you can have my seat," Hinata stood up and smiled. "Thanks for the company Naruto, sorry I jinxed the stay."

And with that Hinata walked out of the café, wanting to know who the other major enemy of Tenten was, but decided to let it lay for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Good, The Evil and The Not Involved.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Summary_: They moved to a new town, by force or by choice, no one is quite sure. All they know is they want them on side. SasuTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema.

**Authors Note:** Wahey next chapter, lets see what we can squeeze into this onee! My oh my, whos on a roll people :D

Full of fear, ever clear,  
I'll be here, fighting forever  
Curious, venomous, you'll find me,  
climbing to heaven  
Nevermind, turn back time, you'll be fine,  
I will get left behind

**Unknown Soldier – Breaking Benjamin**

"Hey Temari," Hinata said gently as she closed the door behind her. "Temari."

"What?" She moaned, rolling over in bed, pulling the quilt tighter around her.

"Time to get up, its eleven already," Hinata said, walking over to the curtains.

"Too early, need sleep!" Temari groaned shifting once more.

"That's not what the sun says," Hinata stated, opening the curtains wide.

"Argh!" Temari moaned, pulling the quilt over her head.

"Look, get up or you will miss breakfast, it stops in, ohh half an hour," Hinata said, looking to the clock on the wall. She was running out of ways to wake the girl up, she didn't particularly want to rip the quilt off her, she would easily over power Hinata.

"But I'm not really hungry to be honest," Temari said, finally sitting up.

"Well at least me talking about it, finally got you up," Hinata said.

"Instead of getting breakfast, we need a couple of new outfits, I mean we can't go around in this for however long, the clothes will get dirty," Temari said. "So the best plan of action would be to get ready, and we go into town and get some new clothes, and I will grab a snack or something when we are in town."

"Fair enough..." Hinata said, amazed at how now Temari was awake a plan was instantly in action.

"Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go invade the boys room and kick them into action too," Temari commanded. "They always treat this as a holiday, but we need to be on alert at all times, I mean we have two people separate from us that we need to try and track down, or at least get hold of. And we have no grasp whatsoever on the situation, so that needs sorting as well. We also have little information about where we are, so we need to take a look around, hack into the local council records, look for records of crime, and if it can be linked to _them_. There's so much we could be doing, so we need to get a move on."

"Lets get going then," Hinata nodded, a sincere look on her face.

:3

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help us," Tenten asked, leaning on the main desk.

"Of course, that's my job. What can I help you with?" The female behind the desk replied, her eyes looking Sasuke up and down, before smiling slightly. Her lashes seemed to blink at an accelerated rate, and her smile which was strained before, became sweet. Tenten scowled, and looked at Sasuke who was looking around the lobby and was yet to notice this attempt at flirting.

"This is our first time visiting this town, and since we arrived so late last night, we were wondering if you wouldn't happen to have a map of the town or something that you could lend us?" Tenten asked the receptionist who was yet to remove her eyes from Sasuke, much to Tentens annoyance.

"Sure take this," She said, handing Tenten a leaflet without looking at her.

"Thanks," Tenten growled, grabbing Sasuke's arm and storming off to one of the tables dotted around the lobby.

"Wow, what bee is in your bonet," Sasuke smirked, taking a seat.

"Her, she was eyeing you up and completely ignoring me," Tenten moaned. "She was so rude!"

"Sorry, I guess I can't resist being irresistible... even to the ugly girls like her," Sasuke's smirk turned to a slightly grossed out look as he saw just who was checking him out.

"Ahh!" Tenten growled, throwing what was meant to be a map on the table.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked, eyes darting back to the agitated Tenten.

"ITS NOT EVEN A MAP!" Tenten exclaimed. "Its a leaflet for the hotel! The cheek of it!"

"Well, I guess that just means we get to go back up there," Sasuke smirked, as Tenten scowled. "But we can have some fun with it. Just let me talk, and you just have to play along."

"Urmm, OK," Tenten replied, standing after Sasuke, who had the leaflet in one hand, and took her hand in the other.

He walked over to the desk, the girl behind it smiling broadly as they returned.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, smiling teethily.

"It seems that brown colouring on your hair is simply hair dye," He stated putting the leaflet down before him.

"Excuse me," Her smile faltered, and one of her hands flew to her hair, which she twiddled around a finger.

"You gave my girlfriend a leaflet of the hotel, not a map of the town like she asked," Sasuke stated, and turned to Tenten. "This is why I prefer natural blondes like you." He told her, stroking her cheek with a smile, before turning back to the desk. "We are booked into room 37, and are willing to upgrade to all inclusive if a package is available."

"Let me just get up your details," She muttered. "I see you are staying into a room for two, with a double bed. I am afraid this means you are unable to upgrade."

"Well then can I have the map that my girlfriend previously ordered," He said, looking at Tenten and putting a hand on her lower stomach. "As well as a recommendation sheet of restaurants and cafés etc. As quick as possible, since Tenten is eating for two, I don't want to keep her stood here for too long."

"Yeah, it gives me awful back aches. Plus if I don't eat soon, I think I might be sick, so I do apologise if it happens here, still in the early stages you see," Tenten smiled sweetly, and smiled as fondly as she could manage at Sasuke without laughing.

She quickly looked around her desk and grabbed the needed papers, shoving them into Sasuke's hand.

"Have a good day," She grimaced.

"Thank you, doesn't he just have the most soft amazing hands?" Tenten asked the receptionist, who nodded eager to get the two of them away from the desk, the idea of Tenten throwing up on her or around her still fresh in her mind. Tenten slid her hand up Sasuke's arm. "And the most amazing arms! You can just tell he works out as well by the way his top clings to his torso!"

"Your too nice," Sasuke smirked, taking Tentens hand and entwining their fingers. "Your the one with the amazing figure, perfect boobs, bum, never ending legs. She's the perfect on, don't you think."

"Sure," She smiled tightly. "Now, I hope you enjoy your day. Thank you for choosing to stay with us."

"No need to thank us, this was just the first hotel we found," Sasuke smiled, and let go of Tenten's hand and slipped an arm around her waist, walking away from the desk.

They waited till they were safely round the corner before they high fived each other.

"So, how many weeks are you?" Sasuke laughed.

"Eleven and counting," Tenten smirked. "So where do you like to work out?"

They laughed some more while they walked.

"So where are we going to eat?" Tenten asked. "Because no lie, I could eat a meal for two right now. I'm starving."

"Well according to this map, the closest café is Café Vert, about a ten minute walk from here," Sasuke said.

"Sounds fine to me, lead the way, _boyfriend_," Tenten laughed, following Sasuke along the maze of roads.

"I shall, _girlfriend_," Sasuke smirked. "But now onto the more serious stuff, we have no clothes and no car."

"Yeah, so I think after food, we need to make a stop in town for some emergency clothes," Tenten said.

"Yes, that's fair enough, but then how do we get home, as well as the shopping?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we get a suitcase for the clothes, we will only need a small cheap one," Tenten replied. "Do they have a train station here?"

Sasuke checked the map.

"Yes, so after the clothes we will check there, see about a train home," Sasuke said. "Well that's our problems sorted."

"Apart from the fact neither of us have our phones, and without our phones even if we buy a new one I don't know any of the numbers," Tenten stated. "But the best thing we can do about the trains is try and jump on one mid morning to lunch time, and then run home, get the cars and pick them up after school.

"That's if they manage to beat us home," Sasuke pointed out. "Well this seems to be the place."

"At last," Tenten laughed, walking in, closely followed by Sasuke.

^.^

"So what do you think?" Temari asked stepping into the bedroom. She had on a maxi dress. The dress was a pastel purple, with about an inch wide band of pink that ran along the bottom of the dress, across the triangle shaped bra bit, and underneath the boobs. The straps were also pink, and she had on her feet she had gold gladiator sandals, not that you could see them. Her hair was in its typical four pony tails, while she had a long gold necklace with a large butterfly on it.

"I love it!" Hinata smiled, sitting in her own outfit. She had on a white sleeveless dress with a puffball hem, which had purple flowers, and poppies climbing up to the part of the dress that puffed out. On her feet Hinata had purple shoes, and Temari had insisted on getting Hinata a silver necklace with a mother of pearl charm.

"No, I love your outfit! Its perfect!" Temari enthused. "Anyway now we are all dressed, ready and happy its time to go and kick the boys into action!"

"Lets go!" Hinata smiled, jumping up off the chair. "But you will have to lead the way, as I have no idea what room they are staying in."

"Its literally opposite us," Temari smiled, grabbing the key and leaving the hotel room, waiting for Hinata to leave before locking it. She turned around and knocked on the door she was now facing. At first there was no answer, so she knocked again, and again, and then again. Before Hinata knew it Temari was full on banging the door with both fists.

"WHAT!" someone yelled from inside. "Calm down already!" And at last someone answered the door. "Wow, Hinata you got changed, I didn't realised you had packed a change of clothes."

Naruto moved out of the way of the door and let the two girls in.

"I didn't, me and Temari went out to get a few days worth of clothes to tide us over. It was easier then getting one outfit and having to keep washing and drying them." Hinata explained with a smile.

"Oh, well why didn't you get us some clothes?" Naruto said, sticking his bottom lip out slightly.

"We aren't here for petty conversation," Temari snapped. "Get Shikamaru and Kiba in here, we need to get sorted, as soon as possible."

"Fine," Naruto sulked, walking out of the room.

Hinata took a seat on a chair. The rooms were identical, except they had three single beds. Temari however took her place on one the beds, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Your so troublesome women," Shikamaru moaned as he walked into the room taking a seat next to her. Kiba and Naruto filed into the room close behind Shikamaru and took a seat each on the bed, Naruto sitting cross legged, while Kiba threw himself down onto the bed, laying on it.

"Well someone had to take charge, I mean this isn't a holiday," Temari snapped.

"I know, what do you think I have been doing since breakfast?" Shikamaru asked shaking the phone in his hand.

"Sleeping," Temari replied without a thought.

"I wish," Shikamaru said. "Last night when we caught up with them I managed to rescue Tentens phone, not that its much use when we have it, but since I have this one it means I don't have to waste time trying to track it down. Instead I can focus on trying to locate Sasuke's phone, which with a little luck he will have on him."

"Have you not just tried ringing him?" Temari asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, there was no answer," Shikamaru yawned. "No surprise. And since I don't have any laptops with me it is taking ages trying to track the mobile through my mobile, and I altered mine for this use."

"Well that's one thing down, but we still need to take a look around town, which I think would be best for Hinata to do, since she looks innocent, and I am going to say for Naruto to go as well just in case," Temari instructed. "Kiba, I want you to go get some shopping, clothes for the three of you, or at least underwear, you know the sizes. I then want you to go to the library and try and get into the local crime records, see if you can link it to you know who. All of you are to keep your phones on, and call me if you spot any thing. Stay safe."

'-_-

"So, nice bras," Sasuke teased. They were now full and had everything they needed, which had included needing to shop for underwear.

"Perv, say it one more time and I swear those oh so perfect teeth will be needing braces," Tenten threatened. "Just get us to the damn train station already."

"But they were easily out done by them pants. I am so glad you got the set, silk pants are sexy," Sasuke smirked, knowing Tenten had too many bags in her hand to make a proper swing for him. "I am working on it, we are nearly there. Put on pair of silkies in it women."

"You are lucky you had the prior thought to decide to carry the suitcase," Tenten muttered.

"Hey, I am the smart one here, we both know it," Sasuke stated, narrowly avoiding the bags as the swung for his head.

"Out of the people to have got stuck with, I get the arrogant bastard," Tenten growled.

"Now, you know as well as I do I'm no bastard," Sasuke smirked. "And you are stuck with me as I was the valiant knight in armour that saved you."

Tenten refused to reply and walked on in a heated silence.

"Right, we go over this bridge, and then half way along to the left is the train station which you can get to by some stairs," Sasuke told her. "So you can stop ignoring me now."

"Good, the silence is slightly annoying," Tenten laughed. She was in a good mood again, now they were nearly there. She couldn't wait to have a proper plan, and the idea of knowing what they were going to do cheered her slightly, as well as her now full belly.

"I know, its typical, when I want you to-"

"Do you really want to finish the sentence?" Tenten smirked.

"Look beautiful, you do?" Sasuke offered for an ending, laughing.

"That's what I thought," Tenten smiled. "Oh look, here's the stairs!"

Tenten darted down them, laughing as she ran ahead. Sasuke shook his head before following her down them at a more reasonable speed.

"The only way to check times is to use the machine," Tenten moaned when Sasuke caught up with her. "I hate these things."

"Want me to do it then?" Sasuke offered.

"I didn't say that," Tenten replied. She put down the bags and began tapping awkwardly at the screen. After some time she smiled. "It seems that we can get on a train at 11:13 to the train station by the forest on Monday. Perfect or what? Shall I buy them now?"

"Oh well look who it is," a females voice sneered. "Have fun... shopping?" She said, eyeing up the bags.

"Ino," Sasuke growled, glaring at her. She smiled and placed a hand on her hip, while flicking her long blonde hair.

"Sasuke. Tenten." She stated, smirking as Tenten frowned.

"How do you know my name?" Tenten asked, confused. "I know I don't know you, I swear I would remember meeting a slut who's name means pig."

"Typical wannabe," Ino sneered. "You'll regret them words."

"Is that a threat?" Tenten laughed.

Ino didn't bother replying but instead pulled a knife out of her skirt, and ran for Tenten.

"Take it back," She said through grit teeth, pressing Tenten against the ticket machine, knife to her neck. Sasuke went to move, but Tenten shook her head.

"Never," Tenten laughed, raising her arm in one swift motion and pushing the arm with the knife away. She felt the blade scratch across her neck, but it was nothing compared to the aches from the fights yesterday.

Ino stepped back, and Tenten quickly carried on. Tenten dropped to the ground, and swept her legs out, taking the legs from under Ino, who fell to her back. Tenten jumped up and pushed a foot into her stomach.

"What do you want here Ino?" Sasuke asked, picking up the knife that had been thrown to the ground at some point during the quick scrap.

"You two, dead," She smirked. "Oh if only you two had joined us, you wouldn't be looking death in the eyes."

"Right now you are," Tenten sneered.

"Yes but you have too much sympathy and compassion to kill me when it was two on one," She laughed.

Tenten sighed and took her foot away. Ino smirked again, bowed, and ran off.

"When is the next train?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no point, we need to sign out of the hotel, and run back. They won't expect us to come back here, I think we will be safe," Tenten sighed. So much for having a plan sorted. Life was never that smooth.

-.-

"Does it not feel weird the fact that its your family you are fighting?" Shikamaru asked tampering with the phone.

"You know the answer to that," Temari sighed. "I don't know why you insist on asking."

"Because your troublesome and stubborn," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I have morals you know," Temari stated.

"I know, but sometimes morals lay with sticking by your family," He said.

"No, my morals lay in what I think is right," She corrected him. "If I think my family are wrong, then I will not follow them. Its simple."

"Its no good, I'm just not getting a signal through," He sighed. "I don't know if its because the signal here is awful, but no matter what I do nothing seems to work."

"Maybe they have the phone, and are tampering with it," Temari offered.

"No, only I know how to mess with my technology, they wouldn't even be able to even turn it off. In all honesty, they wouldn't even be able to find the chip, as its in the sim card," Shikamaru told her.

"Well someone is sure of themselves," Temari smirked.

"No I just know their ability and my own. The only thing that would block the link would be a bad signal at either end," Shikamaru told her.

"Is that not a clue. They were on foot for one, so they cant have got far, so all you need to do is figure out where you get bad signal within a twenty minute run of the fight," Temari pointed out.

"Do you know where the fight happened?" Shikamaru asked. "I may just be being negative, but I have no idea."

"It can't be hard to find the traces of it," Temari said. "It was a big fight, there was a destroyed van, broken glass, gun shots, blood."

"You forget who we are dealing with, they would have cleared it up, as all them losses were them and would link back to them, over then blood, which would mean walking miles looking for blood on a motor way," Shikamaru threw her suggestions to the dog.

"Fine, fair enough," Temari sighed. "So all we can do is wait?"

"Yeah, I can keep an eye for if we get a signal, but there is no promises," Shikamaru sighed. "So we need to wait for the others. If they come up blanks too, maybe they will have some clues as to where the fight was which I guess could help us with a lead. We can see if scouring the area is worth it based on what they remember, or what they find out. If not we will have to just wait for them to turn up at school one day."

"But what if they don't," Temari whispered, a moment of panic setting in. She couldn't show her worry in front of Hinata as she didn't want her to worry any more then she already was.

"Then they don't," Shikamaru replied with a shrug. "But we aren't just talking about any two people, we are talking about Tenten and Sasuke, I don't even know why you are worrying."

"Because if something happens to them, I can never make peace with my brothers, as its their fault," Temari said. "I know they are probably fine, but y'know the feeling right? And plus all Tenten and Hinata have is each other, I don't know what Hinata would do without Tenten, and vice versa."

"Yeah, its tougher on you then most of us," Shikamaru muttered. "You have family involved. Even if your morals lie in what is right and wrong."

"Emotions sometimes make you think twice," Temari sighed. "Damn them! And me! Why do I have to be the one with the emotions, them two stay together and we all know who wouldn't even bat an eye lid about killing me, even if I am his sister."

"But you are the one that isn't going to go to prison," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I would prefer if none of us went to prison," Temari sighed.

"Hey guys," Kiba said walking into the room.

"Find out much?" Temari asked, turning to him.

"I checked everything, if they have caused any trouble here, they have either erased the records, or not been caught. I looked as deep as I could without raising alert, the library computers are a piece of shit to say the least," Kiba stated. "But we all know about them and their fake ids, they are rich and can easily cover most of their tracks, so I also looked for some of their previous names, and came up with a few cases, which I printed out. Its a shame that we don't have our software, we would be able to track it back easily. I also took note of some of the suspicious unsolved cases or random solved cases, thought you could look more into it if you need to. Or me if we find an internet café."

"Nice one," Temari smiled, glad for the change of conversation.

"What about you?" Kiba asked, kicking off his shoes, and laying the bags on the floor.

"Nothing came up on the phone, but that means mainly one thing, that its in an area with no signal, so if we can find the crash site we can track it down from there, or at least try to," Temari replied. "Any thing from your findings that stands out?"

"Not really, they didn't get charged once, no community service, and definitely no jail sentence," Kiba told them. "They didn't even go to court, so it was the same petty crime they get caught with back in our town, mainly speeding, sometimes for the possession of alcohol which just gets taken off them and poured away. But the cases I grabbed which were unsolved were mainly break ins, the stealing of certain objects, the murders or assaults on certain people. I thought we may be able to look into it and see if we can come up with any links, but I thought it best to run them by you see if you think there might be a link, I mean Shikamaru would be the best one to make sure the links are there, not me."

"Sounds like a plan, you wouldn't happen to remember where the crash site was?" Temari asked. "Because you don't suppose it would be worth checking that area out, seeing if we can run into Tenten and Sasuke?"

"Its worth ago, anything is. They out number us at the best of times, so if we can regroup we would probably be better of," Kiba said, thinking about it. "All I remember was that it was by one of them tunnel things, as that's where we ran into you."

"Well I guess that gives us a better thing to go on then what we were going to go on, and maybe if we go for a drive we may remember something," Temari said. "I guess all we can do for now is go over what you found while we wait for Hinata and Naruto."

* * *

"Seen anything interesting yet?" Naruto asked. "And by that I mean the stuff they will want to know about."

"Well there are two train stations, one with six platforms, and one with two, but both having a consistent flow of trains. There seems to be little crime, as you can tell by the small amount of police cars that are on control, and the lack of officers on the street, or they are just a poor town, but it doesn't seem that way, it seems more of an upper class town, as you can tell by the designer shops and boutiques," Hinata pointed out. "It also seems to be one of them towns which is a feeder town for the smaller villages in the surrounding area, as you can tell by the constant cross town buses. As well, all of the buses seem to 'gold class', which to me suggests the posher buses, and most of the cars around here are either posh family cars or sports cars. And as of yet I am to see a piece of graffiti or a clue of the presence of _them_."

"You have definitely paid more attention then me, all I have noticed is that there is no ramen shop," Naruto said. "Or take away shops to be honest."

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice?" Hinata asked, giggling.

"Not overly, I have seen one fast food chain, so I think I will survive," Naruto grinned.

"Or you could just make do with burger and chips from one of the restaurants, or maybe have a spaghetti bologanse. And if you really think that's awful, there is a supermarket down the road," Hinata laughed. "So I'm pretty positive you will survive."

"Well its lucky I'm with you, or else I would be going back pretty empty mouthed," Naruto smiled. "If you get what I mean, and if you don't I mean I would go back with no information. It didn't sound the same way it did in my head... mainly because we were talking about food that it may have got confused..."

"Its OK, I just about worked it out," Hinata said.

"Well that's OK then," Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "I'm glad someone gets what I am talking about, not many people do. But how come you seem to know what to look for?"

"Well me and Tenten move about quite a lot, so when we need to move to a new town one of the things we do is look around and see if its suitable, I mean we would never be able to move here for a start, because of the fact its upper class, I doubt we would be able to afford it," Hinata smiled. "So this is pretty much the scenario of when me and Tenten move somewhere. We book into a hotel in the morning, and look around, checking out the suitability, looking at house prices, schools, transport, etc. as well as checking out the dangers. So this is a routine for me I guess, its easy to know what to look for if you have to do it as much as I do."

"How come you move about enough to know what you are looking for in a town so quickly, and able to judge it so quickly as well? I wish I had that skill, sure would come in handy," Naruto laughed.

"Well me and Tenten are trouble magnets if you haven't noticed. And not every town has a group of friends like yours that are so willing to help out, so the most we end up staying somewhere is six to ten weeks," Hinata told him. "But I am so used to it, moving is easy. We keep ourselves to ourselves and then it makes it easier to move on. I guess if we have to move again now, its going to be a killer."

"You won't have to move ever again, not as long as I'm around," Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face.

"That's real sweet, I hope your right," Hinata smiled. "I just hope our baggage just isn't too much for you all."

"Well when your ready just shout, I'm positive we will all be ready to take a bag or two," Naruto smirked.

"Thanks, I don't think you know quite how much that means," Hinata smiled, swinging her arms by her side. Maybe they wouldn't have to move again, maybe they were somewhere they could stay, at last.

:D:D:D

"About time! " Temari exclaimed as the two of them walked in the door. "We have a signal on the phone, and so we are all about to head to it. You can tell me all about the findings in the car, we have no time to spare. We could lose the signal at any time."

"But what if its a trap?" Hinata asked quietly as they all the left the hotel room they had only just walked into.

"Its a risk we have decided we are willing to take," Temari told her.

"But you said there is no reason to worry about the two of them. Is it really worth putting ourselves in danger if you think they are fine?" Hinata questioned jogging to keep up with them as they raced to the car.

"Its for peace of mind, for all of us. They have more members then us, so if we can regroup it will be a big help," Temari explain. "Now jump in the car, and tell me what you found."


End file.
